I Trusted You
by Xylie
Summary: The secret has been revealed and the sorcerer is about to be punished. What will Arthur's decision be? Will friendship amount to anything or will it disappear along with trust.
1. Facing the king

**So this is my first ever fanfiction. I simply adore arthur/merlin bromance and banter. but that's not what I included here. One day this just came to me and I thought of writing it down. And it developed on its own accord. So what was I supposed to do except publish it :)**

**This is set somewhere in season 4 or maybe after, but Gwen's not queen yet.**

**Spoilers: None**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Merlin. So i satisfy myself by writing about it :D**

**that's it, so enjoy...**

* * *

**Facing the king**

**_(present)_  
**

The sun was just peeping through the hills. Merlin always loved to watch the sunrise. The dawning of a fresh new day always excited him, but not today.

Merlin was sitting on his bed. It was just before dawn. Throughout the night he had tossed and turned in his bed unable to rest. His mind was in turmoil. A whirlwind of emotions rushed through his mind. Fear, sadness, despair, hope, confusion, anguish. But while the others flitted in and out of his mind, one emotion persisted on staying

lying at the depths of his mind,

steeling away his sleep.

It was fear.

He had wanted Arthur to know, to recognize him for who he was. He hated the lies, the deceit that was a part of his life. He always wanted to tell the truth. But now he was not so sure. After dreaming endlessly about all the possible outcomes of this confrontation, the time had finally dawned to face reality. And he was afraid.

Because it had all been unexpected.

* * *

_**(later that day)**_

The time had come. They knew it had to be done. They had to face him. They had to take responsibility for their actions.

None of them regretted what they had done and they never will. But as the guards summoned them, they were not ready for what awaited them.

They walked past the courtyard to reach the chamber, and just as they were about to enter another figure joined them. He looked tired and depressed as if he had been in the tavern all night. They understood. Together they entered.

They walked through the door and into the throne room. Silently they crossed the room and stood in front of their king.

He watched as the men assembled before him in a line. Making eye contact with each of them, his face set and suddenly

"On your knees" he ordered.

At his order they dropped wordlessly and without hesitation, their heads bowed and waited for him to speak.

A solitary figure stood near the wall watching the proceedings, hands bound behind his back. He watched as they assumed their position, some of the knights still in chainmail. Then directed his gaze back to the king.

Arthur surveyed the kneeling figures. His face deadly and betraying no other emotion towards those whom he considered friends, at least till now. His eyes rested for a moment on the young man just in front of him, he was breathing heavily and his hands were clenched into fists.

"Look at me" he ordered.

Four pairs of eyes looked directly at him.

"Lies" he shouted, stone cold anger seeping through his voice.

"All this time you knew the truth and lied to me."

He pointed to the man who was standing. ""This man is a traitor of Camelot he had deceived everyone for years and by harboring him you all have betrayed my trust."

The knights remained still, they were trained to be obedient no matter the cause, save for one man.

He was slightly trembling. He tried to get a hold of himself but failed. Arthur's words pierced his heart like a dagger, and in front of his king he lay bleeding. He could not believe the turn of events that had happened. He had been helpless as he watched the guards dragging his friend. And now he was helpless as Arthur accused the young man of being a traitor. He did not deserve this, no he did not.

Arthur turned to the most senior knight.

"Sir Leon, do you have anything to say?"

The knight stood up looked at his king

"We did not mean to lie to you sire, we did not mean to put Camelot in danger. We…"

Leon was at a loss for words. He wanted to explain to the king, that he did not consider the young man to be a threat to Camelot, that he would not harm anyone but he knew Arthur would not listen, not in this enraged state.

He looked once more at Arthur before dropping to his knees.

"We are sorry sire."

Indeed they were sorry. Sorry for deceiving their king, but not for protecting him. Never.

Arthur spoke once more.

"Out of all the nobles and knights, I have considered you to be my most trusted friends. You have sworn undying loyalty to me. You have stood by me in my time of need, when all hope had been lost you have helped me to save my kingdom. But now"

His voice rose.

"you are all guilty of treason. Out of all the rules in the knights' code you have broken the most valued and scared law. Trust is essential. If my father was at my position, you will be burned at the stake."

Arthur looked at the shocked faces in front of him, awaiting his decision. His face impassive, he continued.

"As you have been loyal to me in the past, it will not be so. But due to this breach of trust, I cannot consider all of you to be my friends. You are mere subjects to me, no more."

Arthur turned away his face rigid.

"Guards!" the king shouted.

"Take the sorcerer down to the dungeons."

The kneeling figure who had been shaking all along tried to stand up and defend his friend, but Elyan who was beside him made sure that he stayed in position. Defying their king at the moment was not wise.

Arthur noticed the movement in front of him "Anyone who tries to aid the sorcerer will be punished by death."

There was no hesitation in his voice.

So he watched as his friend was dragged away by the guards despising himself for not being able to help.

* * *

**A/N **

**So that's it (for now). What do you think? What did I do wrong? And most importantly do you like it? So please review and tell me all your ideas. Constructive criticism accepted :) so review. Pretty please and I'll give you a virtual hug**

**- Xylie - **


	2. Unexpected reveal

**I'm back. And a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed, added me to favourites, story alerts and author alerts. Slashygeek,****xElliementalx****, ****readernurse****, Velocitygirl1980, chocolatecake1, ****i am the catalyst****, ****thanks for the reviews and encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: you already know that I don't own Merlin **

**So enjoy**

* * *

**Unexpected reveal**

_**(the night after the arrest - PRESENT)**_

Arthur stood in the throne room, a mixture of emotions running through his mind. Pain, hurt, anger, shock. But it all came back to one: betrayal. And it gradually grew into anger.

It was nearing sunset, he walked back to his chambers and removed his chainmail. After he was finished he sat down on a nearby chair and thought back to the preceding evening.

* * *

_**(the day before - PAST)**_

"MERLIN" Arthur shouted

"_Yes sire, what is it this time?" _came the sarcastic reply as the cheeky manservant dashed in through the door. He was sure he had prepared everything today and was hoping to get a break.

"Where is my dinner?"

"_Your… dinner"_ finished Merlin halfheartedly, hopelessly glancing at the table, wishing it would magically appear.

Luck did not favour him, neither did magic.

He sighed. Well there went his break.

"Yes Merlin, my dinner. Now bring it!"

"_But sire, wouldn't it be better if you skipped dinner? What with all these feasts and everything, wouldn't want you getting….. fat."_

And with a grin on his face, the raven haired servant hurried through the door to avoid the goblet that was aimed at his head.

* * *

It was dark as Arthur walked through the courtyard searching for his missing manservant. That idiot had once again vanished, forgetting that he was due in Arthur's chambers.

"If I find that idiot slacking off somewhere, Merlin would wish he'd never been born." Arthur growled.

Glancing around the courtyard he did not catch any sign of movement, mentally cursing Merlin he advanced forward. In times like this he wondered why he put up with all of Merlin's incompetence, a question that had been raised quite a lot of times especially by his father when he was alive. There were more than enough servants who would be more than happy to be in Merlin's place and serve the king. But he did not replace him; he had yet to find a satisfactory reason for that.

As he walked along he suddenly spotted a light shining in the armory. With a frown plastered on his face Arthur walked towards it.

* * *

Merlin was exhausted. He had been running all over the castle the entire day doing chores for that clotpole. But did he get any thanks? No. He sighed and glanced around the armory. All the weapons were placed methodically in position except a loaded crossbow a careless knight had left on the table beside him. He should put it away before someone got hurt. Arthur would most certainly find a way to blame him for that as well.

He turned back to the work at hand which was polishing Arthur's armour. He should have done it yesterday, but with all the work, he had forgotten. So while the prat was busy savouring the delicacies on his plate he had quietly snuck out to the armory. He hoped he would be able to finish it off before Arthur noticed.

As he methodically polished the armour, Merlin wondered why he even bothered. Doing all this to Arthur never earned him any appreciation nor any gratitude either. Once he finished one task Arthur simply loaded him with another. But he kept on being his manservant, Merlin wasn't sure why. Destiny was one way of looking at it, but he knew that was not all. There was something else.

Merlin was so absorbed in his musings that he did not see the silent figure that had just entered through the door. So when he heard a small shuffling, Merlin panicked. He had been used to the quiet of the surrounding, marred only by the sound of his polishing, that the unexpected sound scared him. His arm hit the loaded cross bow before him and half a dozen arrows shot through the air. Amidst the raging chaos, Merlin tried to take cover from the lethal arrows.

It was then, that he saw him, a dark figure standing by the door. An arrow was flying directly towards him.

Merlin knew enough about the weapons here, to know that the arrows were deadly. So instinctively without thinking Merlin reacted.

That's when it all went wrong.

Focusing on the silver arrow which was zooming towards its prey, Merlin muttered an incantation. With a flash which turned the bright blue into liquid gold the arrow froze in mid air.

* * *

Arthur suddenly saw an arrow zoom directly towards him. All his training kicked in as he tried to duck and avoid it. But there was no time. As his eyes searched around the armory for options he was momentarily distracted.

Then just as suddenly the arrow stopped in mid air. Hovering ominously in front of him for a moment, it dropped to the floor.

Surprised beyond belief Arthur tried to make sense of what he had seen. Then he saw a man standing in the middle of the floor looking at him, shock and fear written across his face.

Arthur himself was shocked. Everything was a blur as he tried to make head or tail of the confused mess in his mind.

He looked directly at the young man, his eyes flashing.

Then abruptly he turned and walked back to the palace.

Throughout the night Arthur replayed the incident in his mind over and over again. Covering all the angles, gathering everything he could.

There was no doubt in his mind as to what happened. Even in the face of danger, Arthur had seen everything. Being taken in surprise was second nature to the king of Camelot and when in danger his senses sharpened. It was magic.

Magic the ultimate act which was banned in Camelot was used right in front of him.

By the next morning his mind was made.

"Guards!" he called.

* * *

**After being all dark and suspenseful in the last episode, I thought I'll tell you what really happened. I wrote this mainly to clarify all the points to you and help me in future episodes. So review and I'll be back with another hopefully suspenseful chapter soon.**

**- Xylie -**


	3. Middle of the night

**Hey there. Once again thank you! For everyone who had read. Oh my god, writing a one shot is a lot easier than writing a story with multiple chapters (yeah yeah I know that's obvious :D). The stubborn words will not arrange themselves to form the story I want. But finally as the queen of this fic I was able to put them in order.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Merlin**

**Hope you enjoy…**

* * *

**Middle of the night**

_**(after Arthur has finished thinking about the past - PRESENT)**_

It was late and nearing midnight. Arthur rose from the chair he had occupied, fully dressed. He had spent most of the night there. Sleep was out of the question, he knew that. So he had not tried to sleep. As he glanced around the room, a sense of purpose stirred within him.

He had something to do. They did not know everything. He had yet to _hear_ the truth. And what he wanted, he got. He was positive. He would see the sorcerer in front of him. On his knees, shattered.

His face was set with determination; he had one more task at hand.

With quick strides Arthur walked out of his room.

* * *

**_(PRESENT)_**

His hands were bleeding. The shackles were bound too tight, restricting the slightest movement. The guards were not merciful. They had thrown him in unceremoniously. But for once he had not complained. He was unusually quiet. Arthur would have been happy to see him that way. He always complained about his mindless chatter.

Then it all came back. With vivid clarity he saw Arthur's face, twisted with hate and rage, condemn him.

Overnight Arthur had changed, from friend to king and finally to foe. Because of one secret.

He sat down on the floor. The ground was hard and cold. He looked back at his bleeding hands. They were bound in strong metal bands. As he looked closely he saw that there were strange markings on them. A language that he did not understand.

It was meant to restrict his magic, he understood. A small laugh escaped from his lips. As if that was even possible.

He had not complained when they had dragged him away.

He had not defended himself as Arthur accused him of sorcery.

That did not mean he would stay here. He had to get out.

Opening the lock had not been that hard. A metal rod lying on the floor was suitable. With some persuasion, it acted as the key. Dark eyes watched patiently as one by one the guards fell asleep, weary from the day's work.

Quietly he slipped out.

The passage was dark and the night was silent. He had snuck out of the castle many times, but now uneasiness settled within him, he was afraid.

And he should be.

He had almost reached the end of the passage away from the visible and audible range of the guards and his heartbeat started to calm down from its furious pounding to a steady beat. When he suddenly stiffened.

He sensed danger. The passage was dark as the night itself, revealing nothing. He paused for a moment. A slight footstep to his right, accompanied by the quiet sound of steel on steel was the only warning he got.

The tip of the unsheathed sword touched his back. The sharp blade cutting through his clothes and drawing blood.

But the worst was yet to come.

This he would have tolerated, this he could have fought through. He would have endured being held at sword point a thousand times, if he could have avoided the rest. If the sword did not belong to him. If only it had been someone else.

Cutting through the deathly silence of the night, a voice spoke.

"Going somewhere?" The tone was low and dangerous, daring him to answer.

It was Arthur.

Holding the sword aloft Arthur came into view. His face half in the shadows. But the emotion there was clear. It was pure anger.

Unable to do anything else, he suddenly sprinted away, pushing Arthur roughly out of the way. Driven purely by the panic in his mind. But even as he ran he knew there was no point. A flying figure came through the air and slammed into him knocking him to the ground.

A strong hand curled around his throat, applying pressure.

He panicked as he felt Arthur slowly strangle him. He gasped struggling for air. It never came. Mustering all the energy he had, he brought his fist as hard as he could into Arthur's jaw. The pressure at his throat disappeared. The face of Arthur Pendragon loomed before him as Arthur stood up.

Arthur did not flinch. He looked down at the terrified eyes before him. His eyes darker than the night. Then he swung his sword. It travelled in a dangerous arc and sliced neatly through the skin.

He had not expected this. He watched helplessly as Arthur swung his sword. The steel slashed through the air and cut through his cheek. A deep gash appeared. Blood spilled freely. Horrorstruck he watched numbly as they decorated the floor like a thousand rubies.

It was then that he felt it. A searing pain travelled through the side of his face, making him dizzy. His eyes lost focus. The walls tilted around him threateningly as he struggled to stay upright. He could not see anything through the red haze in his eyes. Fear in his heart. He waited for the next swing that would end his life.

It never came.

He felt rough hands grab his shirt and drag him back. His bloodied hands slithered through the floor. He winced as the uneven rock sliced through them. Intensifying his pain.

Arthur did not care. He threw open the door of the cell and hauled in the prisoner.

He crashed into the wall with terrifying force. Another sickening pain erupted from the back of his head. And he lay there barely conscious. He heard a sound. He felt rough hands grabbing his wrists. Then with a sudden click, the iron grip around them disappeared.

Everything was dark, and the night was once again silent. He tethered on the edge of consciousness and hoped Arthur had finally left.

He was wrong.

He felt someone leaning towards him. And he gasped as an iron grip secured around his already bruised shoulder, holding him in place. He wanted this to end. He wanted to be free of the pain.

A low, cold, menacing voice delivered its last warning.

"Don't you dare try thing again." The words were spoken slowly, each word emphasized.

"Or else your friend will pay" Arthur waited for the words to make their mark.

"even_ more_." He finished.

As the words hit him, He felt as if he was hurling down a bottomless pit. Falling helplessly. The pain of his injuries vanished. Ice shackles restrained his heart, constricting him from within as he comprehended what Arthur meant.

A single thought echoed through his mind.

Arthur knew!

This was all a game and he was a pawn. A cruel game where Arthur held the ropes of their lives. Soon he would cut them loose.

He thought he was the only one to be punished; he thought Arthur would at least have the mercy to limit the suffering. He was wrong, completely wrong.

And it all went black.

* * *

Arthur stood up, holding the shackles in his hands. Before him the prisoner finally succumbed to unconsciousness. The wound in his cheek was still bleeding. His body decorated with bruises.

He left the cell. Casting a look of contempt at the still snoring guards, he locked it.

And without a backward glance at his friend, he walked back to his chambers.

This was just the beginning. The sorcerer will be punished. _Severely_.

* * *

**A/N**

**ooohhhhh Arthur is getting darker and darker and the plot thickens. So what do you think? Any ideas about where this is going to go? Leave a review and let's see whether you could read my mind ;D**

**- Xylie -**


	4. The knights' code

**Hey guys sorry for the delay been kinda busy. tigertiger11 and anyone else : if you misunderstood, the last chapter was not from the past it was the present. It takes place a few hours after chapter 1. Thanks for the reviews. Love you all 3**

**And thanks readernurse for reminding me of this angle**

**Disclaimer: Didn't get my hands on Merlin...yet**

**Slight spoilers for seasons 1,2 and 3. Spoilers for season 4 ep 2 and 9**

* * *

**The Knight's code**

_**(a month ago - PAST)**_

Life had dealt many blows to Merlin. With his great destiny he had also inherited great pain. Time and time again he watched as someone who was close to him slip away.

First it had been Will, the friend of his childhood. Slowly dying before him. Protecting his secret.

Then it had been Freya, the love of his life. The girl who had meant so much to him, the girl for whom he would have given away anything. Dying in his arms, promising to repay him.

After that it was his father. The one he had wanted to see ever since he was a boy. He had finally met him but their union was not long.

And Morgana. His friend. The one he had tried to help had finally succumbed to the lure of darkness and power. Blinded by hatred. Forgetting her past, forgetting her friends.

Finally it was his best friend. The one other person apart from Gaius and Hunith who knew his secret. The only knight of Camelot who had always been at his side, looking after him, protecting him. While knowing the truth. And it was him that he lost.

Lancelot had always been the noblest of them all, and with this nobility in mind he sacrificed himself. To save the king to whom he had pledged allegiance. To honour the promise made to his love.

It had been horrible to lose Lancelot once, but Merlin had lost him twice.

He had wanted it to be him. He had tried to shut his mind to the absurdity of the circumstances and simply believe it was the truth. Believe that Lancelot was back. But it had ended in grief. It had just been a shade. A mere shadow of the noble man, nothing more.

Looking at the corpse before him, the memories came flooding back. And he broke.

He finally let go of his hold. And the tears came. One after the other they streamed down his face faster and faster. He let the emotions overpower him, did not rein them in and cried. Until he couldn't cry any more.

Wiping away the tears that still lingered he made up his mind. There is still one more thing to take care of.

Lifting the body of his friend he carried him away. No one saw him. No one except them.

Carefully he placed him in a boat decorated with flowers. Looking at the pale face before him, he saw his friend, the Lancelot who had lived his life with honour and not the shade. His hand rested on his forehead. A murmur of words in a language as ancient as the earth itself and a flash of gold.

He awoke, the clear eyes gazed around, searching, and finally rested on the warlock's face.

"Merlin, thank you."

The three words resonated through the air as he thanked his friend for giving him freedom. Peace at last.

An iron grip encircled his heart, clenching him, squeezing away every last bit of his blood. He watched the boat glide away. Golden flames lashing out to the sky. Smoke curling upwards. Taking his friend with them. His best friend. And he turned to leave.

* * *

The knights had been shocked at the turn of events. Lancelot had betrayed the king. He was a traitor.

The entire Camelot regarded him as such, but somehow the knights did not. Repulsed as they were to witness such treachery, they could not bring themselves to think of him in that manner. He was a friend.

But as knights of Camelot they had a duty to fulfill. Keeping their emotions in check they had reported to the king. They were ordered to arrange a proper burial for the fallen knight.

They walked towards the physician's chambers to take the corpse, to take their friend. But as they neared the door they heard a quiet sob echo through the room. And through the slightly open door they saw Merlin.

They had never seen the younger man so vulnerable, so emotional. Wordlessly they watched as Merlin gathered himself slowly, wiping away the tears. He lifted the body and carried it outside.

The knights followed.

And finally they stood by the lake, behind the cover of the trees and watched their friend.

They did not expect this.

Rooted to the ground they watched as Merlin performed magic, his tell-tale eyes flashing gold. Watched as Lancelot awoke. Through the silence in the forest they heard his final words. "Merlin, thank you." The sincerity in those words was unmistakable. They watched him burn. Sorrow burning through their mind.

While Merlin gazed at the lake, the knights walked back to the castle.

* * *

"It was magic.

Merlin is a sorcerer!

We cannot ignore that" Leon declared angrily as he swung round to face the others.

They had been arguing endlessly, ever since they had arrived.

"What do you propose? Turn him in to Arthur? Watch as they punish him? Burn him?" Elyan growled at Leon.

"The final decision rests with Arthur." Leon declared. "It is our duty as his knights to inform the king about this." His face was hard.

Elyan looked at Leon helplessly. Torn between his loyalty to Arthur and his friendship to Merlin.

Gwaine was not there. He had gone to the tavern, to get over the betrayal of their fellow knight. If he had been here his reaction was obvious. Merlin was Gwaine's friend, his best friend. And even as a knight of Camelot his loyalty lay with the king's manservant more than with the king.

"As knights of Camelot, we follow the knights' code. And according to it we serve the king and no other. Whatever the situation we must protect him. We must uphold the law of Camelot." Leon was confident.

"Magic is outlawed; those who practice it are evil." With those parting words Leon strode out of the room.

Horrified Elyan followed the older knight with Perceval right behind him.

They saw Leon enter the throne room and followed suit.

Arthur stood alone in the middle of the room. Leon was standing in front of him. Arthur nodded his head in greeting as the two knights entered and turned his attention back to Leon.

Leon looked directly at Arthur. "My Lord I have an important matter to discuss."

"Yes?" Arthur inquired.

"It is a delicate matter sire, regarding sorcery."

He saw Arthur's face harden. "What is it Leon?"

Taking a deep breath, Leon tried to gather the words to phrase an answer. To reveal Merlin's secret. But he was at a loss for words. The confidence he felt had evaporated.

Concentrating, he once again tried to answer.

Suddenly a flash of red caught his wandering eyes and they focused. Standing behind Arthur, almost hidden by the throne, stood Merlin.

All the energy drained from Leon.

Catching Leon's eye the young boy smiled, nodding his head slightly in encouragement.

And suddenly the truth that Leon had purposely ignored was staring at him. Regardless of the knights' code, regardless of the laws of Camelot, there was something more important. A single important fact.

Merlin was his friend. And his friend was not evil.

As a knight Leon had watched Arthur grow up, saw him exerting his authority, bullying the servants, being a prat, in some ways he had been afraid to see Arthur on the throne. And Merlin had arrived. Through the years of their friendship he had seen Merlin transform the young prince, finally producing a noble king fit to rule Camelot. Because of his helpful, friendly nature, Leon had started to respect the young boy and finally; he had begun to care for him.

Briefly closing his eyes Leon turned to Arthur. "The people of the outlining villages complain of an attack sire. Because of its mysterious nature they suspect it to be the work of a sorcerer. "

Arthur nodded. "I will see to that immediately. Thank you Sir Leon."

Bowing once more to his king, Leon left the room. He had made the right decision.

* * *

**I hope you guys aren't cursing me :D I know it must be driving you mad because I keep going back to the past and not telling you what's going on at present.**

** I initially debated whether to have this as a complete chapter and go entirely to the past or to shorten this and join it to next chapter and have a past present mix. But I didn't have the heart to shorten this. I really love this. So it became an entire chapter I tried to put a lot of emotions in it.**

** Hope you liked it. review? And I'll update very soon.**

**- Xylie -**


	5. The decision

**So guys unless you are paying close attention I'm sure you'll be lost in this story. I seem to have a strong fascination with time travel *grins* If I've confused you, feel free to review and tell me. I'll try to help ;D And by the way this chapter is entirely the present. (Except for some flashback at the beginning)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I wish with all my soul – To own Merlin one day and make it my own.**

* * *

**The Decision**

_**(next day after the arrest - PRESENT)**_

The darkness receded allowing the light to penetrate. Illuminating the world. It was a new day. The sun was shining brightly as if to burn all the unpleasantness of the previous day. That was impossible.

A young man was sitting on his bed. Oblivious to the beauty of sunrise. Replaying the events of the previous day over and over in his mind.

He had wanted to help. To shout at Arthur to see sense. To save his friend. But as he attempted to stand up Elyan had stopped him. So he watched helplessly, the guilt rushing through him. He could not control himself. It had been his fault.

Arthur's handpicked knights had known about the secret, except one.

Gwaine.

It seemed ironic that both of Merlin's best friends were the last to know his secret. And coincidence that it had happened on the same day.

That fateful day Arthur had finally known the truth, it had not only been him and Merlin at the armory. There was another witness to Merlin's magic. It was Gwaine.

After a night in the tavern he was sneaking back to the castle when he saw the light in the armory. Only one person was stupid enough to be there at this hour. Grinning to himself Gwaine walked towards the light.

He quietly entered, hoping to surprise Merlin. In a way it worked. It was his footsteps that frightened Merlin. And he watched in dismay as the crossbow he had placed in the table, earlier that day sprang into life. Scattering arrows. Mindlessly he dashed in to the room, trying to find Merlin. Trying to help.

And he stopped in horror. An arrow froze in front of Arthur.

* * *

_**(PRESENT)**_

Rising from the bed, he walked towards the training field, still deep in thought. From a distance he saw Arthur. He was already there. Training the other knights. He saw them maintaining their distance from the king. He did not need more evidence to guess Arthur's mood.

The king was angry. And _he_ was late. He walked quietly towards the knights trying not to attract Arthur's attention.

It was not to be.

Hearing the quiet footsteps behind him Arthur turned. Catching his eye he raised his hand and motioned him forward. Silently indicating him to choose a sword.

Sighing mentally he obeyed, choosing a sword that seemed to suit him. He had no other choice. Preparing himself to face Arthur's wrath, he stood in front of the king.

Without a word Arthur raised his sword and brought it down. He had just enough time to raise his own sword to block the attack.

Swinging his sword Arthur feinted to his left and jabbed his sword to his right. The sharp blade passed inches away from his skin, as he quickly stepped out of the way.

Arthur was aggressive. All the more reason for him to focus on the fight, to try and defend himself but his mind wandered back to his friend. Within seconds he found himself on the floor. His head banging on the hard earth. Arthur looming above him, sword pointing at his throat.

There was a hardness in Arthur's eyes. A hostility he had never seen before. As Arthur held his position, his heartbeat started to accelerate slightly.

Little by little he felt the sword tip press against his skin.

Applying pressure.

Creating pain.

He tried to look at Arthur ignoring the frantic pounding of his heart.

When suddenly Arthur moved. The sword skimmed lightly over the skin of his throat, tracing a crimson line as it swung upwards. With one last glance at him, Arthur walked away.

* * *

**_(PRESENT)_**

Sponging away the blood, he stood in his room unable to make a decision. Finally Arthur had turned into a complete stranger. A brutal man worthy of his father's violent nature.

As the words came into his mind, he shivered. He did not want to believe that.

Arthur was not Uther. He had proved that on numerous occasions.

He concentrated on the matter at hand. He could not see any option, any loophole in this tangled web. He could not see a way to save his friend. Except one.

As the thought came into his mind, his entire being shied away from the idea unable to face it.

He once again considered his options.

It was the only one left.

He thought of the prisoner, the young man who was his friend. He had been there when he needed help, when he was alone.

He made up his mind.

He would not watch someone else suffer, least of all his friend. His face determined, he walked out of the room. His decision was made. Whatever the consequences he would not regret it.

* * *

**_(PRESENT)_**

Arthur was in his room going over some documents he had prepared. He heard a quiet knock. He looked up in surprise. It was well past noon. No one would come to his chambers at this time except his manservant and _Merlin_ never knocked. His young manservant had neither the manners nor the respect to do that.

And suddenly it caught up with him. All the emotion draining from his face.

This was not Merlin.

He would never come back.

This was a just another stranger.

"Enter" he said. His face blank as he returned his attention to his work. A young serving boy entered. He seemed oddly tense. He glanced once at the king. And without a word moved into the room. The boy busied himself with the work. Tidying the room.

Arthur spared one more glance at the boy.

He was right. It was just a stranger.

Arthur continued with his work. Not looking up from the papers he was handling. The boy was busy for the most part of the evening. Carrying on his work silently without a glance at Arthur. After finishing all his allotted chores he looked once more around the room. Then turned towards his master.

Taking a deep breath he walked towards the king.

It was time.

Looking directly at his face, he addressed his master. "Arthur I need to talk to you."

Startled Arthur turned towards the boy. Surprised to hear his name in the all too familiar voice. His eyes locked with the boy's. And they hardened.

With a cold, low voice, he spoke his name. The name of the stranger.

"Merlin"

* * *

**Ohhhhhh confused? I think so *smirks evilly*(imagine Morgana). What's going on? Just wait and see. And while you are waiting please review :D**

**Whether you read this today, tomorrow or the next decade no matter. Just review. Pretty please! :D **

**- Xylie -**


	6. Betrayed

**Almost a week! I know, sorry guys. School started after a very long holiday and time seem to be flying now. I finally finished another chapter.**

** A big hug to all those who reviewed, added me to alerts and favourites. Everyone who read is amazing.**

** Ebonypol, jediyam, chocolatecake1, readernurse, NightmareNaka, Ruby890 thanks guys, love you all very much 3.**

** (Once again this is the present)**

**Disclaimer: Just be glad that Merlin's not mine. If it was….. poor Merlin.**

* * *

**Betrayed**

_**(PRESENT)**_

"Merlin"

The voice was cold. He flinched as he saw the coldness mirrored in Arthur's face. Steadying himself, he looked at Arthur and spoke.

"Arthur, you don't know the truth. It's not what it seems."

"I saw what happened. I'm not mistaken." The voice was low, something simmering underneath the surface.

His heart was pounding so hard. He barely heard Arthur. But he knew what he had to do. He continued.

The two sentences that would change everything.

"It was me"

"I'm the one with magic"

His eyes turned down, unable to hold the gaze. The room was silent. His heartbeat seemed to echo through the room.

There was a long pause. Finally he looked up. The silence was unbearable. Arthurs's face was hard as he looked into Merlin's eyes.

"Do you think I'm blind Merlin?

Do you think I don't know?

Do you consider me so incompetent, as to not notice your magic, when you used it right in front of me?"

His tone was calm. And dangerous.

Questions flitted through Merlin's mind. Surprised.

Had Arthur known? Had he actually seen? If so then why….?

At his silence Arthur finally lost control.

Arthur's face changed. The coldness slipped away and the anger that had been reined in for so long issued forth.

Arthur stood up knocking down his chair. His hand swept through the air sending the contents of his desk flying all over the room.

"It was you! I saw you Merlin. You are the SORCERER!"

He shouted, his face livid.

"All these years you have been lying to me. Everything -"

his voice faltered slightly

"Everything was a lie.

You were hiding behind me!" he snarled.

Pushing back his fallen chair, Arthur walked towards Merlin.

Speechless Merlin stood frozen as Arthur thundered towards him.

For a moment, the man in front of him was not Arthur.

It was Uther.

The anger in his face was murderous. His eyes were aflame with hatred.

He was brought back to reality by a sharp jolt of pain.

He fell down due to the sheer force of Arthur's blow. His hands wrapped around his chest as the pain refused to subside.

"Every act was a deceit. All these years I thought you were a FRIEND."

"Arthur please… please lis –"

Before he could finish Arthur grabbed Merlin by the collar of his shirt and lifted him. His hands twisted, drawing Merlin closer. Merlin gasped as his shirt tightened around his throat. Blocking his windpipe.

"I thought you were honest with me. That you actually cared" Arthur shouted as he pushed Merlin back roughly. Merlin hit the wall and heard a sickening crunch as his head made contact. Something warm and sticky slid through his hair, down his neck.

"I was sca….. I just couldn't….. I…. Please let me explain" The words broke. Strung into half formed sentences as Merlin tried to hold his emotions back.

Arthur faced him.

"Then _explain_! Explain Merlin

Explain how you ended up practicing the only art that is banned in Camelot.

Explain how you became a sorcerer.

EXPLAIN!

"I'm not a sorcerer….. I never meant…. I…. I never had a choice."

A rough blow landed on his head.

"Everyone"

Arthur was breathing heavily. Dangerously close to Merlin.

"Everyone has a choice Merlin."

Another blow followed the first.

"But you practiced sorcery right in front of me"

Arthur punched Merlin in the gut and the warlock doubled in pain.

"I defied my father to save you."

"I accepted your advice above others'. "

This time Arthur's fist collided with Merlin's jaw. White stars appeared in front of his eyes. Merlin struggled to focus on Arthur.

"But all this time you were laughing behind my back."

"Plotting your revenge."

"Practicing magic."

Each sentence was followed by a sharp punch to the chest. Pain swept through his body. He felt his ribs give away and he screamed as he felt an excruciating pain.

Fighting to remain conscious. Merlin tried to speak. Tried to explain.

"All magic is not evil. Arthur I'm… I'm _not_ evil."

Tears were running down his face. And his voice broke on the last word. It was a plea more than a statement.

"Magic tried to destroy my kingdom.

Magic corrupted my sister.

Magic killed my parents.

It is EVIL."

"I never meant to k-kill your father, it was….it was a…..."

Merlin was shaking now, tears flowing freely. Half delirious.

Arthur stiffened as the words registered. "My father?" his voice was low.

Merlin realized his mistake.

"It was _you! _ It was you all along"

And all the fury exploded.

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER!"

He punched Merlin in the gut, using all his strength.

"YOU DESTROYED MY FAMILY"

Another blow landed.

Merlin tried to cower as Arthur punched him furiously, one after the other. Pain flaring through his body.

"You _betrayed_ me."Arthur's voice was shaking with rage.

He threw Merlin across the room.

_**BANG**_

Merlin slammed against the window. The glass shattered to a million pieces. Sharp glass shreds sliced through his skin drawing more blood, as he cried out.

He was in pain. Every part of his weak body was aching. Bleeding. The pain almost driving him mad. He strained to stay upright. Battling the blackness that threatened to engulf him.

"You lied to me.

You pretended to be my friend.

And all this time you were a _MURDERER_!"

Arthur practically screamed the words as he got a hold of Merlin. Spinning him around, he twisted his arms behind him.

Merlin screamed. White hot pain seared through his body as his already bruised shoulder was twisted back.

He felt Arthur grab his hands. A sudden pressure appeared. Something encircled his wrists and rested with a final "click".

A wave of dizziness hit him. Disorienting him. His head throbbed as the room started to spin around him in slow circles.

"You will _pay"_

Firm hands grabbed his shoulder. His mind was in a haze as things kept on spinning. His renewed scream did not leave his mouth.

Arthur dragged him through the door. Along the corridor. Down the stairs.

Finally he stood in the furthest corner of the dungeons. Pushing Merlin inside, he secured his wrists to the metal rings in the walls. Restraining movement. His shackles still in place.

Arthur walked outside.

"No food. No water" He ordered the guards who were staring at him petrified.

And the king left.

His hands bound tightly above his head, Merlin stood in the cell. The pain was overbearing. He was bleeding all over. And the blackness swept over him. Thankful to escape the pain, Merlin let go and slid into unconsciousness.

* * *

**So what do you think? Do you understand what's going on? I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but it'll do. Love and hurt will follow.**

**NightmareNaka : the crossbow I imagined could hold six arrows along its length at once and release them simultaneously. I know that's not entirely practical, sorry about that :) But I wanted it to be chaos and a single arrow wouldn't do. And high five for figuring out that things are not as they seem :D You were the only one who did. How did you?**

**As usual one request. Please review and I'll be ecstatic.**

**- Xylie -**


	7. Faithful friend

**Introducing : Guinevere Pendragon (she's not Pendragon yet, but I don't know her maiden name :D) the wonderful once and future queen whom I've been completely ignoring so far.**

**So I've finally found where this story fit in. It's after season 4 ep 13 but before Gwen's wedding or coronation.**

**By the way I'm time travelling again *apologetic smile* what to do it's in my blood I guess. So this chapter starts with the present and goes back to the past.**

**And of course lots of love for all of you amazing readers who've reviewed, added me to alerts and favourites or simply read this. What would I do without you guys? Thank you so much :D**

**Enjoy…..**

* * *

**Faithful friend**

_**(next day - after Merlin's confession - PRESENT)**_

It was nearing noon. The king walked towards the guards as both of them snapped into attention. Arthur came to a standstill in front of them.

"Release him" he said, gesturing to the cell behind the guards.

The guards were surprised. But they hastened to obey. They knew better than to question their king. Opening the cell they stepped aside.

The prisoner looked up in surprise, and then slowly got up. He walked towards the door. Wincing slightly as the movements brought pain to his already sore body.

In front of him stood Arthur.

He looked directly at Arthur. Waiting.

The king held his gaze for a moment. His eyes hard. Then he turned back and walked towards the castle.

He watched the retreating figure. The red cloak bellowing behind him. He was confused.

What had happened? Why had Arthur released him?

He had seen Arthur's anger at his supposed betrayal and knew this could not be a simple change of heart. A kindness, in remembrance of their friendship.

Suddenly it hit him.

The only reason he would be released. The obvious reason. And a cold fear gripped his heart.

His thoughts flashed to one man. Surely he couldn't be so stupid. He wouldn't do something as foolish as that, would he?

But he knew he would. That self sacrificing idiot would do anything for others. For once why couldn't he just accept what had happened and let it be.

As he walked out of the dungeons Gwaine's thoughts were on Merlin.

* * *

**_(PRESENT)_**

The king walked into the throne room to attend the council meeting. Everyone stood up and bowed as he made his way across the room. Reaching the throne he turned and nodded to acknowledge the council. Among the faces of his guards, advisors and nobles, Arthur spotted a familiar face.

She caught his eye and bowed her head in respect.

But he did not miss the accusation in her eyes.

Gwen watched Arthur as he walked into the room. His face composed, stately and detached, befitting a royal, but not Arthur. Not the man she knew.

Unconsciously her eyes searched behind the king for the young man who always followed his king, no matter the destination. He followed Arthur to the heart of a ferocious battle, to the midst of a mundane council. But today he wasn't there.

Gwen had not known about Merlin's secret. Elyan had not told her. Not until it was late.

At first it had hurt a great deal. The knowledge that her friend had not trusted her with his secret was hard to bear. He had been all alone and she had not been able to help.

But now she understood.

In Camelot even the knowledge of magic could get you killed. Merlin was protecting Gwen as well as himself.

* * *

**_(day of the arrest - PAST)_**

It was the day this had all started. The day Arthur had accused the sorcerer. The day he confronted the knights.

She was walking down the hall making her way towards the castle gates when suddenly he spotted a young man leaving the throne room.

His shoulders hunched, his head bowed. It was something she had never seen. She was concerned. Something told her there was a problem.

"Merlin" she called out. The raven haired boy did not notice. "Merlin wait" she called again.

He didn't hear her voice. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts, in his guilt. He felt a gentle hand on his back. He turned around to see Gwen, concern in her face.

Gwen was shocked. The man in front of him looked very little like the always cheerful Merlin. His face was pale and his eyes glistened with unshed tears. There was deep pain in his eyes.

She placed both her hands on his shoulders.

"M-Merlin, what's wrong?"

He could hear the worry in her voice, but he couldn't talk with her, not now. He needed some time alone. He was fighting to control himself.

"Gwen I … I'm sorry. I need ….

I need to be alone."

Her friend was slightly trembling as he broke free from Gwen and walked away. Unable to think of anything to do, she stood there looking at Merlin's moving figure.

Footsteps broke her out of her trance. Turning around she saw the knights.

One look at Elyan's face and she knew something was definitely wrong. "Elyan" she ran up to his brother.

The knight faced her. "Elyan, what's going on? I just saw Merlin and he was so upset he would barely talk to me. What happened?"

Elyan was silent as he avoided her gaze.

She was scared now. "Tell me? What is it? Is it Arthur? Is-Is he hurt?" She was alarmed.

Elyan looked at her. "No, it's not Arthur. It's…" he sighed. "It's-." He told her everything that had just taken place.

Gwen was aghast. "Gwaine? A sorcerer? That's impossible. How could Arthur accuse him? He can't be a sorcerer, he's – he's not evil."

At her words something flickered in Elyan's eyes. "Gwaine isn't a sorcerer." He paused.

"But all sorcerers are not evil Gwen" he finished quietly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, surprised by his tone.

Elyan looked at her. Hard and long. Wondering what to do.

He knew she was Merlin's friend. But would she understand? Just like Arthur, Gwen had suffered due to magic.

Looking into her eyes, he saw concern in them.

Merlin needed someone with him, someone to comfort. Something the knights could not do.

So he spoke.

"_Merlin _is not evil" he held her gaze. Saw the surprise finally fade away. Understanding and shock crossed her eyes.

* * *

**_(PAST)_**

It was well past sunset. Someone walked through the corridors. Travelling through the castle, until they stood in front of the physician's chambers. The figure slipped into the room silently so as not to wake the sleeping Gaius and walked towards the small door at the back.

It opened quietly to reveal Merlin sitting on his bed. Moonlight illuminating one side of his face. Sorrow and pain evident in his features.

As the person entered, the warlock looked up, surprised.

"Gwen?"

"Merlin" she replied softly.

She walked towards him and sat at the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry I ignored you today. I was –preoccupied."

"I understand."

The young man smiled at her quickly hiding away his pain. She cringed wondering how often he had masked his pain from others, bearing the burden alone.

"It's very late Gwen, is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

Merlin looked at her inquiringly.

"Elyan told me what happened today" she saw the pain returning to his eyes at the mention of the incident. He was quiet for a few seconds.

"Gwaine isn't a sorcerer. He's – he's not. He hasn't done anything."

"I believe you" she said.

"You believe me? Against Arthur's word?"

"You are my friend. I trust you."

At her words, Merlin felt as if his world was once again collapsing. He had lied to everyone, hidden who he really was and yet Gwen trusted him.

"What if I'm not who you think I am? What if I have lied to you?" There was sadness in his voice.

She looked into his eyes. "I know you would _never_ do anything wrong.

I know that you have reasons for hiding the truth.

I _know_ who you are."

He looked at her. Shocked by her words.

And his eyes dropped to the floor. Few seconds passed by in silence.

Gwen had never seen the young man so quiet and depressed. She couldn't take it anymore.

Her hand went around his shoulder hugging. Merlin seemed to steer away from the contact but Gwen gently held on.

Finally the young man shifted towards her allowing her to hug him closer.

Leaning against him, she felt something warm fall on her arm. Looking up at the pale face she saw tears running down.

"I never meant this to happen" he voice was low in between his sobs.

"I don't want to see him hurt, not because of me" Gwen could feel the pain in his voice. She ran her hand along his shoulder trying to soothe him.

"It is not your fault."

"I let him be punished for something I did. It _is_ my fault." The tears were flowing freely.

"Merlin you are the most selfless, caring person I know. You would never willingly let anyone else suffer." There was dead certainty in her voice.

"We'll try to find a way out of this. You have to stop trying to blame yourself. Breaking down will not help Gwaine."

As some of the truth in her words sank home, Gwen felt the young man slightly calm down.

"I never thought he would do this."The words were barely more than a whisper.

The pain in his eyes was beyond anything see had seen.

And Gwen knew he was not talking about Gwaine.

"He lived in a kingdom where magic was outlawed. He grew up with a father who hated magic above all others. That is bound to leave a mark Merlin." Her voice was also quiet.

"I-I thought he was a friend, to all of us."

"He is angry. Give him time, he'll come through. When the time comes for you to reveal yourself, things would change."

"He had lost a great deal due to magic, how can I expect him to understand?"

"He cares for you Merlin, he will understand." She tried to sound confident, tried to keep the small doubt from leaking in. But Merlin seemed to hear that.

He closed his eyes.

Gwen held him, as he slowly regained control. His breathing going back to its normal rhythm.

They stayed still for some time. Her embrace soothing him much better than any words could.

Finally Merlin softly pulled away. The sorrow in his face was gone.

"Thank you Gwen"

She nodded. Rising from the bed she lightly placed a kiss on his forehead and turned to go.

She was worried. Merlin had calmed down but the pain had not left his eyes. She knew her presence had been a comfort but it was not enough. She wondered what to do as she walked through the castle. Suddenly she got an idea.

Hurrying back to her room, she started writing a letter.

* * *

**So? I'm sure you are able to slightly understand what had happened. Do you like the scene between Gwen and Merlin? (personally I loved that part) Please review and tell me.**

**- Xylie - **


	8. Conflict

**So I started the last chapter with the present and went to Gwen's reminiscing of the past (going to Merlin's room was also the past). This chapter is mainly the present. This takes place just after Gwen had finished thinking of the past. (I hope you got it)**

**No school this week, YAY! So I'm uploading quickly.**

**Thank you for reading as always. Your reviews bring me joy and encourage me even more :D**

* * *

**Conflict**

_**(at the council - PRESENT)**_

Gwen looked around at the crowded room. She was still at the council. Her mind had been far away. By now Arthur had sat down on the throne and the proceedings had begun.

Arthur half listened to the voice of his advisor as he rambled on about the taxes and revenue. He couldn't concentrate. The anger was still there, seething through his mind.

A lot of things had happened that night, the night he saw the sorcerer for who he really was.

* * *

**_(PAST)_**

When he entered the armory he was confronted by a zooming arrow. Flying directly towards him. Reflexively his eyes scanned the room for options.

He was distracted by what he saw.

Merlin was standing behind a rack of weapons, barely visible in the poor light. There was horror in his face as the blue eyes followed the arrow. Suddenly they changed. The eyes seem to glow as they changed colour showing a bright gold.

His attention was once again caught by the immediate threat. The arrow stopped in front of him. As the arrow fell, he looked back into the room.

Gwaine was standing in the middle. Looking directly at Arthur. Shock mirrored in his face.

He had walked back to his chambers. Trying to decide what to do. And with every minute his anger intensified.

Merlin was a sorcerer. The words echoed through his mind. He was angry. Angry about the deceit. The betrayal. As the night passed on he pondered on the issue, and finally he came to a decision.

He had considered Merlin to be a friend, but he had turned out to be a sorcerer.

His heart was set, and he was without regret.

He wanted to see how far Merlin would go to save himself.

What he would do to protect his secret.

To see for himself how cruel the sorcerer could be.

But most of all he wanted something else. He wanted to hear the words from his mouth.

Wanted Merlin to admit the truth.

And confirm his betrayal.

As the dawn broke free, he summoned the guards.

And arrested Gwaine.

* * *

_**(PRESENT)**_

"….it is Sorcery"

Arthur broke from his reverie as he heard the words.

"Sir Edmund, repeat yourself."

The elder noble looked at him, bowed to the king and complied.

"Sire, sorcery is a dangerous art which is illegal in Camelot."

"I am aware of that."His voice was irritated.

"Yes my lord. What I meant to say was the situation regarding your manservant must be dealt with."

It seemed the news had travelled fast within the castle. Arthur waited for him to continue.

"Sire, you should exert your authority to send a clear message. The citizens of Camelot as well as any magic users should be warned of the danger of practicing magic in Camelot.

The boy had hidden within the palace, undetected for years. Who knows what he might have done? We must be grateful that given the advantages he had, he was unable to harm your life, my lord.

We must make sure such a thing does not repeat itself. We have to let the people know that the laws your father created still stands. That such an incident will not be tolerated. That a sorcerer will be severely punished.

There is but one course of action. He must be executed."

There was an unnatural silence in the room.

"He is not a cold blooded killer. He is just a boy." A voice spoke in anger.

Arthur looked around to see Guinevere step into the middle.

"He had been the king's manservant for so long. If he wanted to kill the king, he had more than enough chances to do so.

But he did not. He is _not_ evil."

"Magic is dangerous, as are all the sorcerers. If the young man practiced the art, his intentions could never be pure." The noble said, his voice raised.

"A man cannot be considered wicked for something he posses. He can only be judged by his actions."

"There is no need of judgment. The sorcerer should burn."The words were shouted.

Gwen turned to Arthur.

"Sire, you cannot allow this, at least give him a chance to –"

Her words were cut short.

"Silence!"

Arthur's voice drowned everything else.

He turned to Sir Edmund. His voice was menacing.

"As the king of Camelot, I alone pass the verdict.

_I_ will decide the fate of the sorcerer."

He faced Gwen.

"Magic is evil, it always has been and it always will be.

For his actions the sorcerer will be duly punished." There was an awful finality in his voice.

At his threatening gaze, Gwen dropped her head. But the anger in her eyes did not fade.

* * *

**_(PRESENT)_**

Merlin opened his eyes. He had a massive headache and his body was sore. His hands were held above his head by the chains, pulling them tight. Restricting any type of movement.

He was still dizzy as the shackles held back his magic. His magic tried to break free but it was of no use. The struggle drained him even more.

As he breathed in, a pain shot through his chest. He jerked reflexively trying to curl his body and lessen the pain. He knew it was the broken rib. He tried to breathe slowly trying not to move his chest. The pain was less, but it was still there.

His eyes slightly adjusted and he took in his surroundings. Faint traces of bright sunlight filtered through the small opening – it must be midday – but they weren't sufficient to chase away either the dark or the cold from the cell. There was a chilling breeze and he shivered as the wind brushed past his body, irritating his wounds.

The blood had dried out but the wounds were still raw. Some of the bruises were turning dark. Most part of his exposed skin was covered with blood or dirt.

But the wounds were not the worst. That pain was endurable. He had endured it when Arthur had abused him.

The worst part was the hurt. The pain that gnawed through his mind.

Arthur had forgotten what they have gone through together. He had called him a traitor. He had tossed him in the dungeons without a second thought.

He had been Arthur's friend. Not just a nameless, faceless sorcerer.

But Arthur had casually tossed that aside. He didn't even listen to him. Didn't allow him to tell the complete truth.

Simply looked at him with hatred. Eyes cold and hard as stone.

It hurt. It hurt more than anyone could ever imagine.

All his life he had been different. He had been with many others, but he was never one of them. He had always been alone.

When he arrived in Camelot, things seemed to change. Suddenly he seemed to fit in. For once he seemed to find friends who really cared for him.

It had all vanished. He knew it was a matter of time before the people of Camelot got to know of him and wish for his death. He knew the nobles would already be demanding it. Prejudice against magic was strong.

Stronger than friendship. He had learnt that the hard way.

The pain in his mind deepened and his chest seemed to be constricting as the crushing loneliness set in.

He remembered how Gwen had hugged him that night. Her hand over his shoulder. It seemed an eternity ago.

With all his heart he longed for some love, a little warmth to banish away the pain.

* * *

**A high five once again for NightmareNaka who correctly figured out what happened.**

**Finally I properly cleared the mystery of what happened. Now the previous chapters should make more sense. So are all your questions answered? I hope you're not confused anymore.**

**So overall what do you guys think of the story up to now? Interesting? (I really hope so) cause suddenly I have this weird feeling and I think I may have bored you guys with all these thoughts and feelings (I hope not). What do you think?**

**Please review :D**

**- Xylie -**


	9. Love and hope

**Hey *waves*. So guys I'm not dead and I most certainly didn't abandon the story :D It's been some time since I last updated - I know - but I've been busy.**

** A huge thanks and an extra huge hug for everyone who reviewed. Some of your reviews had me a bit worried. Seems like I've confused some of you. So I edited the earlier chapters and added a few lines indicating the time frame. Hope it helped :D**

**Anyway here you go**

* * *

**Love and hope**

_**(after one day - PRESENT)**_

Another day, another dawn. She watched as the light streamed into the world, signaling the start of a new day. She walked through the forest, tired from the journey. She had been walking for almost two days.

There was fear in her heart, fear for him. Her hands clutched the letter, written by Gwen's hand, explaining nothing yet imploring her to come. A sense of foreboding gripped her as she made her way through the forest.

She reached Camelot. Walked through the open doors to the citadel. And made her way to the physician's chambers.

She had never seen Gaius so worried, his eyes burning with sorrow. Face depressed, showing his age. He looked up in surprise as she walked in. Her fear increased as she inquired about him, Gaius explained.

Tears made their way down her cheeks as she listened to what had happened. Her hands longed to wrap themselves around Merlin.

She requested an audience with the king. Walking into to the room, she looked at him. His face cold and hard. Different from the prince she had once met.

On bended knees she pleaded. Not for mercy, not for leniency. Because after one look at the king, she knew it was hopeless. That decision was his to make and nothing would influence him. She begged for a small favour.

The king looked at the kneeling woman in front of him. Emotionless.

"No" The words rang out.

"Sire-"It was Gaius, his voice frail as he tried to protest.

"I said, NO." It was final.

Guards escorted her outside. She leaned against a wall as the tears fell faster and faster. Helpless.

A hand touched her shoulder. He had long dark hair. There was a long cut across his cheek. The knight gently guided her through the castle. Three more joined as they made their way towards the dungeons.

One blow from Perceval and the guard was unconscious. They opened the door and stepped aside.

She stood beside the young man who was sleeping. Hands stretched, still fastened to the wall. Standing at an awkward angle.

Her hands gently pulled the unconscious boy towards her. Her hands feeling the body which had become even thinner. His head resting on her shoulder. Placing a kiss on his forehead, her fingers moved through his hair, stroking them.

Perceval watched wordlessly and ran a hand through his eyes.

Merlin was pale, more so than she had ever seen. Red and purple bruises decorated the exposed part of the skin and she shivered knowing that the worst part of his wounds was still covered by his clothes.

Closing her eyes she continued stroking his hair, willing herself to keep the tears at bay.

His sleep had been dreamless. Subconsciously he felt a warmth on his face. A soft caress, a loving touch. Pulling him back to consciousness. Slowly the boy woke up.

He was pressed against a slight body. And the warmth he felt was welcoming. He felt a hand stroke his cheek gently trying not to irritate his bruises. The bright blue eyes opened to see Hunith.

Hunith felt Merlin wake up and looked in time to see his eyelids flutter open. Their eyes met.

"Mother" his voice was quiet. Hard to hear. But the eyes shone as he looked at his mother. Placing a hand on his cheek she replied. "Merlin"

Kissing the boy once again, she tightened her embrace.

"How did you-"

"Gwen, she wrote me a letter. She was worried about you."

Merlin smiled. Of course it was Gwen, his oldest friend in Camelot.

"How are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm fine, just a few bruises here and there."Merlin shrugged.

Hunith cringed at his casual tone. "No- I meant-"

The smile disappeared.

"I have never seen him like this. For the first time in my life I was scared of him. He-he's different."

"He will come through Merlin."

"He made his intentions clear, he no longer consider me a friend." Under the sadness there was a hint of anger.

"You are destined for great things Merlin. You and Arthur both are a part of this. You cannot live without each other."

"You sound like Kilgarrah – the great dragon."The smile was back. "Since when did you speak of prophesies mother?"

"I don't know of prophesies Merlin, but I've seen you together. Back in Ealdor. How you fought.

You belong together, it's your destiny."

"Destiny….. I've sacrificed a lot for Arthur, for his destiny. It's all over."

"Don't lose hope Merlin." Her voice was soft.

She caressed his face.

The young boy leaned into her touch, his head once again on his shoulder. With a look of content, he closed his eyes.

The corners of Elyan's eyes glistened.

Hunith looked at his son. His jaw was covered with an angry red bruise and there were many scratches on his face. Merlin was older now, almost a young man, but looking at his face she saw the young boy she had sent away from Ealdor, her precious son. Her gift, her special gift.

Hunith was alone when Merlin came into his life. She had lost his love because of Uther's cruelty. She had no family to turn to. Merlin brought back joy to her. He became her life

And when she had found out about his curse she was terrified. She had been scared for her son's fate. Night after night she lay awake wondering what to do.

One day she came into the room to find him playing. Tiny objects flying around the room as the small child howled in amusement. His eyes sparkling with laughter. So innocent.

Looking at his son, she couldn't help but smile. It was Merlin's gift not a curse. A gift he had inherited from his father. It was a part of Merlin. And she had hope.

She watched him grow up and things got difficult. He did not seem to fit in. Others seem to notice that something was wrong. Unable to think of any other option, she had sent him to Camelot, to Gaius.

Few months later he returned to help Ealdor. She had seen a change in him. It was Arthur.

During his childhood Merlin's only real friend was Will. He had grown up almost alone. She was happy to see him with Arthur. She saw how much Arthur cared for Merlin. She saw how Arthur subconsciously aligned himself in front, shielding him. He saw the young prince confide in Merlin, listen to his advice as if he was an equal, a friend.

Her hope had intensified. Hope that when the day comes Arthur will accept Merlin for who he was. Arthur will prove to be the friend Merlin needed.

Looking at his son chained to the wall, she thought she knew where things had gone wrong. Arthur had found out. Somehow she knew that if Merlin had told him, things might not have gone this way. Maybe.

Their slow friendship had been based on trust. Trust which had disappeared in a flash.

Hunith stayed still, her hand still tracing his cheek. Other hand wrapped around him. It seems to last forever, but ended so soon.

Leon stepped forward. "We need to go; the other guards would soon be here."

"I love you Merlin"

"I love you too."

The knights watched as Merlin leaned towards Hunith and he looked like a small child snuggling next to her mother. Innocent and vulnerable. The peace and content in his face said it all. They were glad to do this favour, small as it may seem they knew it was important. Because try as they might there was nothing more for them to do.

Merlin kissed his mother and let go. Leaning against the wall, Gwaine watched. Trying to hold back the tears. Leon was more in control. He stood still outside the door, betraying no emotion, true to his years of hard training. But his mind was turmoil of emotions as he witnessed the love between the mother and the son.

She walked out of the cell. Each step tearing her heart. She couldn't leave him alone. Images of a pyre danced across her eyes as her heart tightened with fear. Merlin was right, Arthur was different; she had seen it in the young king's face. But there was nothing she could do and she hated herself for that. At the moment all she could do was comfort him. Give him hope. Hope that things would straighten out. That Arthur would finally understand.

They belong together. But until Arthur understood that, she knew it would never be.

As his mother walked away, he hand brushing him until she finally had to let go, Merlin turned to the knights. Looking at each of them directly in the eye, "thank you" he said. His voice was hoarse but his tone was sincere, gratitude in each word.

He looked again at Elyan "Tell Gwen". The knight nodded and was unable to control himself as a tear escaped from his eye.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated and eagerly awaited *hint hint* :D**

**Did you guys watch the videos of Colin, Katie and Angel at Comic con? It was awesome. Colin seems to be even _more_ handsome (and adorably cute.) Can't wait for Season 5**

**- Xylie -**


	10. Allegiance

**So sorry I'm late (again). I don't even have an excuse anymore cause I got my school holidays, but I've had classes and all that. So all in all I didn't get a chance to post sooner. Rant over :D**

**So a huge thank you for everyone who reviewed, added my story to alerts or pretty much read this. I love you all :)**

* * *

**Allegiance**

_**(few hours later - PRESENT)**_

It was dark. Hunith had left hours ago. And it was cold. The night breeze sneaked into the dungeons lowering the temperature even more. He stood alone in the cell. The guards had moved a bit further away.

It had been wonderful to see his mother again. Her presence itself had been enough to drive away his pain, his grief. He had wanted nothing more than to stay with her. Nestling against her slight body, her hand caressing his face. It brought back old memories. Memories of times when things had not been so complicated. When he was in Ealdor, when only his mother was in his life.

He had taken the opportunity to forget what had happened. But now that she was gone, there was nothing to hold back his feelings. He had to face the cruel reality. The fear, hurt, pain, sorrow and anger.

There had been a time when he would have died for Arthur. Not entirely because of destiny. Because he was his friend.

But not now. He would not stay here out of a stupid sense of loyalty. The time he respected Arthur's orders were gone.

The shackles were tight around his arms. The chains locking them tight to the wall. The shackles restrict his magic, he knew that, but he had not tested his strength against it.

Concentrating, he focused on his hands. He softly released his magic, spreading it slowly through his arms. He felt the magic move towards the shackles and probed along it. Gently, testing it.

Suddenly he felt an intruding force. Something pushed back, restricting his magic from entirely breaking free from his body. He increased the force trying to maneuver his way through. But the force pushed back stronger and stronger.

He finally let go. Sighing as his body sagged a little. The small task had cost him a lot of energy.

Taking a few minutes, he drew in deep breaths of air, gathering strength. Sucking a breath in, he closed his eyes. Concentrating more intently, he once again summoned his magic. Gathering all of it towards him. Slowly he got ready. Feeling a steady pulse of energy within him, he suddenly let go. The entire energy was focused on the shackles and he pushed the magic towards it using all his strength.

The magic flew through his veins in full force. And suddenly it hit a blank wall. The force was shattering. The backlash was so strong that Merlin went limp as the wind was knocked out of him.

He stayed motionless. Panting deeply. The energy was completely drained out of him. He could barely support himself. The shackles were the only thing that held him in place.

It was of no use. The more powerful his magic got, the more powerful the backlash seems to be. Then he understood. The shackles simply reversed his own power back to him. He'd had enough experience about such spells he recalled bitterly. Ironically it seemed as if the shackles were as good as the sorcerer.

"_Merlin" _

He gasped as the sound broke the silence. Whipping his head around he tried to locate the stranger.

"_Merlin"_ this time he recognized the voice resonating through his mind.

"Kilgarrah?"

"_Indeed young warlock. Surely you have not forgotten me?"_

Forget Kilgarrah the ominous dragon who often spoke in riddles and completely confused Merlin? Of course not.

Ignoring his amusement the dragon continued. _"I have been trying to communicate for some time Merlin, but I was unable to sense you."_

"Were you worried?" the amusement was fully there.

"_You attract danger as light attracts moths." _

"I do not" he protested. The dragon made an impatient noise and Merlin could almost visualize him raising an eyebrow, strikingly similar to Gaius.

"If you couldn't sense me how did you find me now?"

"_I can sense magic. I felt a sudden burst of power. That is how I located you. Only you Merlin posses such unique power, therefore your magic bears your mark."_

Merlin felt a sort of probing in his mind.

"_But still something is restricting you. Where are you?"_

Startled at the abrupt question Merlin wondered how to answer. He needed to get out. Yet he was not willing to unleash the dragon's fury on Camelot.

"I'm in Camelot" he answered, quite aware of the foolishness of his answer.

The dragon grunted. _"I am aware of that, but where precisely?"_

He wasn't sure of Kilgarrah's reaction but he knew it would not bode well. A battle raged within him.

"**Tell him."** One voice commanded.

"**Who are you trying to protect? Arthur? He made his choice."**

"You are no monster. You don't want others to suffer." Another voice contradicted.

"**You have done your share Merlin. Arthur does not deserve your mercy."**

"But you are his friend."

The words that would have meant the world for him a few days ago.

He had been quiet for some time.

"_What are you trying to hide, young warlock?" _ The dragon inquired.

Suddenly the events of the past few days flashed through his mind and he realized too late what was going on. As Kilgarrah viewed through his memories he could feel the anger mount. When the memories finally ended, a huge roar broke through.

"_NOOOOOO"_

"Kilgarrah –"

"_I have watched Uther destroy magic, destroy every magical creature he came across, until I alone remained. I have suffered many losses at the hands of a Pendragon."_

There was such power in his words that Merlin cringed as the words ripped through his mind

"_I will not see that repeated. I will not let the young Pendragon kill my kin._

_I will stop this"_

"But I thought you believed in Arthur. I thought you believed in his destiny." Merlin was screaming, trying to make his words heard over the commotion in his mind.

_"I believe in _your_ destiny Merlin. My allegiance is to you. I have said this before: Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the lands of Albion, but without you Arthur will never succeed. Without you there will be no Albion._

"Kilgarrah, no!"

He tried to summon all his dragon lord powers into the two words. He didn't want people to be hurt, not because of him. He was sure of that. He remembered the last time the great dragon had rampaged through Camelot. The destroyed buildings. The burnt bodies. The feeling that it was his own fault. He did not want such responsibility, not again.

"_Your shackles restrict your power. They drain your energy. You cannot order me young warlock, not in this state. You have assisted Arthur in many ways. It is time the king learnt of your power, of your true alliances. I will not see you burn."_

"No wait…."

But Merlin could feel that it was not working. The power in the command wasn't there.

"_We will meet soon."_

And with that it was quiet. He could not sense the dragon in his mind. He was alone in his head. He was still drained from his earlier exertion and the conversation had drained him even more. He sagged against his restraints. Dread curling in the pit of his stomach. Wondering how much more pain and guilt he would have to bear.

* * *

******AFellowMerlinFan : Thank you so much for the wonderful review. I'm glad you love it.**

**So...? what do you think? Please tell me :)**

**- Xylie -**


	11. Burning

**YAY! I was able to update relatively quickly :) The response I receive from all of you is just too good to be true. THANK YOU so much!**

**This takes place very shortly after the last chapter. And even though I've separated it with lines, the events are in correct sequence with no time jumps whatsoever.**

* * *

**Burning**

_**(nearing dawn - PRESENT)**_

Her dark hair flowed behind her back. Thin white hands held the dark bowl. Liquid filled to the brim. The fluid was black. As black as the night itself.

A silver dagger glinted in the moonlight as it sliced through the skin. She held the bleeding finger over the liquid and watched as the blood fell inside. Drop by drop. The fluid sparkled as the colour changed to liquid silver. It shimmered beautifully in the moonlight.

Finally it was complete. It had taken many days not to mention exceptional power to perfect it. It was no easy task. Holding the bowl steady, she leaned towards it and watched as her pale face stared back.

Her hair once shiny and beautiful was a mess of curls and leaves. Her face once flushed with colour was as pale as the moon. The eyes that had once looked up in affection were filled with dark hatred. The black dress she wore was a direct contrast to the glittering colorful clothes she had once worn. But the magic that danced at her fingertips was stronger. Very much stronger.

"Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, ba tacnian me yst bonne ieceb sicle Camelot."

The dark eyes reflected in the liquid, flashed gold. As the gold faded so did her image. Through the sparkling liquid the face of Arthur Pendragon appeared. Holding the bowl carefully she ran her hand just over the surface of the fluid and watched as images flashed by.

She watched intently as the events of the last few days unfolded before her. She witnessed the betrayal and watched in satisfaction as Arthur turned into his father. Cruel and indifferent. The events repeated themselves until they ended in council. Gwen defending the accused sorcerer.

She watched bitterly as Gwen stood in the council. She had returned once again. Arthur had welcomed her back. She had come back to claim _her_ throne.

But her anger was short lived. She had more pressing matters.

Her breath hitched suddenly as she made the connection. As she understood.

After years of fruitless searching she had finally found him.

Emrys. Her destiny and doom.

The old man who had stood up to her. Foiled her plans. It had been Merlin.

Of course it all made sense now. He was always there. Always by Arthur's side, deceiving everyone. Protecting the prince.

Emrys.

And now, how easily the prince had pushed him away. Without care or consideration. Arthur had brought about his own doom.

It was time to act.

Smiling to herself she muttered another incantation. Watching the liquid swirl and arrange itself into more shapes.

* * *

It was just after dawn. People were gathered in the courtyard, fright mirrored in most of their faces. In the middle of the courtyard rising towards the sky stood a huge pyre.

**BOOM**

The sound of the drum was chilling and the villagers watched as the guards came into view. Leading a man in front of them. A raven haired boy they all knew, or thought they knew. The manservant of King Arthur. Merlin.

His hands were bound by shackles and he looked pale and weak. He was leaning for support as the guards dragged him.

The king watched from the balcony overhead. His face impassive. The man was roughly led through the people and was bound to the pyre. Some of the people looked around helplessly, unable to assist the kind hearted young man who had always been willing to aid a distressed villager. His innocent smile and joyful nature had done wonders with the young and old who had known him.

His head bowed, he waited silently. His hands were tightly secured. They were already reddened and bruised by the shackles. Finishing their work the guards stepped aside.

The accused warlock, who had not made eye contact with anyone, raised his head and looked at Arthur. The king had been surveying the guards. Suddenly his eyes fell on Merlin. He held the gaze, eyes dark and cold. Then he raised his hand.

For a moment it stood there. As the villagers held their breath. Then it cut through the air and came down. Signaling the sorcerer's death.

The soldier held the flaming torch closer and the dry wood quickly caught fire. The golden flames licked through them, gaining power, gaining heat as they inched towards the warlock.

* * *

Twirling a lock of her hair around her fingers she observed the scene. The smile still playing around her lips. It seems that this would be easier than she expected.

* * *

_**(Merlin's POV – PRESENT)**_

He was burning. The flames licked around him and the heat engulfed him. The ash choked him. It was hard to breathe. The fire seemed to suck the air around him. Threatening to suffocate him before he burnt to death.

His lungs constricted painfully as he tried to gasp for air. Trying to stay alive for a few more minutes. His rather poor self preservation skills coming to play. The ropes binding his hands cut through his skin as he writhed in pain.

Slowly the adventurous flames reached him. They licked his feet. For a moment he only felt a slight warmth, a small discomfort. But soon the flames came closer and this time they flared around his feet.

And he was in pain. Pain as he had never known.

The angry flames burnt through his skin. They were all around him now. Slowly torturing every part of his body. Burning his skin. As the fire danced brighter they surrounded him.

He heard a distant roar. Through the dancing flames he saw something flying towards him. A huge form that got closer and closer. A tiny spark of hope blossomed within him. Through the roaring flames he watched as Kilgarrah came closer and closer, almost within reach.

It was too late. The flames grew brighter and suddenly they were all around him, rising high. Merlin watched as the flames completely engulfed him. Obscuring the dragon from view. Watched as his dreaded nightmare finally came true. The pain was unbearable.

A lone scream rang through the air. Arthur never flinched.

* * *

He was breathing heavily. Trying to get as much air as possible. His heart beating at a thunderous rate. He wondered why he was not dead, or was he? He wished it was all over. And opened his eyes, expecting to witness the flames lashing at him.

It was dark. His eyes roamed around the dark cell and took in the familiar surroundings. There were no flames, just empty darkness.

It had been a dream. Just a dream. It had seemed so real. The pain, the burning had felt so real. He did not know when he had fallen asleep. He had been so exhausted after talking with Kilgarrah.

He could almost feel the heat on his skin. Could see Arthur's face empty of expression. Not even pity. Could see the flames consume him, bit by bit. Slowly caressing his body, drawing out the pain.

His breathing started to accelerate. He desperately clenched his hands around the chains, drawing comfort from the feeling of the cold metal. The feeling which reminded him of his situation. Alone in a cell, chained to the wall. Yet still alive. Far away from the burning flames.

He tried to calm down. He was weak. Food deprivation had further diminished his lanky body. His stomach protested in anger at the lack of food. His lips were parched and dry. The guards had provided him some bread and water yesterday. Apparently Arthur did not want him to _starve_ to death, despite his earlier orders.

He concentrated on his breathing, trying to stop himself from panicking. Trying to keep the pain in his stomach and the fright in his mind from resurfacing.

It was after some time that he realized his heartbeat had slowed down; his breathing was even and quiet.

His eyes involuntarily gazed once more around the cell. He heard a noise. A quiet footstep, slow and rhythmic. His searching eyes focused on the source.

A hooded figure walking towards the cell. It was harder to see anything else. The torchlight illuminated a black cloak and nothing else. It drew nearer and nearer until it stood just in front of the cell.

A milk white hand emerged within the cloak. The long fingers touched the lock on the door it. A soft whisper broke the silence. And she let go. The lock sprang open.

Opening the door the figure entered. The face still hidden in the darkness. Raising a hand she pushed back the cloak, exposing pale skin. Fair and beautiful. Grey eyes clear and sharp. Dark black hair fell down her back oddly in contrast with the pale face. Her lips curled into a smile as she regarded him. Eyes glinting maliciously.

With a quickening of his heart Merlin gazed at his guest.

The Lady Morgana.

* * *

**Where is the dragon that promised to avenge Merlin? Don't worry Kilgarrah will keep his word ;)**

**So why not tell me what you think and make me more happy? :)**

******Ruby8**90 : Thank you :)

**DuchessQueen : I agree with you, but we'll have to see what Kilgarrah would do ;) Thank you.**

**- Xylie -**


	12. Dark temptation

**So I know I'm long overdue. It's been almost 2 months since I last posted and I'm sincerely sorry for that. So there are a 101 reasons why I didn't post. A few are : School started 2 weeks before I thought it would and I've had tons of work. Secondly I got a new iPod and I was busy falling in love with it and finally I had some trouble figuring out how this chapter was going to end. I still didn't figure it out so I broke the chapter into 2 and posted the first part.**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: So the sentences in bold are flashback of previous incidents which the characters suddenly remember. **

**Secondly the entire chapter takes place in the present but there is an alternation between 2 scenes both of which take place in the present. They are not completely simultaneous but roughly at the same time.**

**Got it? Then enjoy :)**

* * *

**Dark temptation**

_**(present)**_

_**Arthur's POV **_

Flash of colour. Shapes morphing into one another. Everything flashing by at blinding speed. A single face appeared in perfect clarity. Startling blue eyes. Mop of raven black hair. The younger man was looking directly at him. His facial expression unreadable. But his eyes conveyed another story. The blue eyes glowed with betrayal.

* * *

"Sire."

He looked up, raising his head from the table where he had fallen asleep. There was a knock on the door.

It was not the first time he's had such confusing dreams. For the past week or so he had got almost no sleep. Such a lot of emotions and feelings were welled up within him.

Running a hand through his eyes, while the other quickly brushed through his hair, Arthur regained his composure.

"Enter."

A soldier walked in. He seemed agitated.

"Sire you are needed in the courtyard. It seems to be an emergency."

Immediately he sprang into action. Directing a curt nod towards the guard who retreated out the door, Arthur quickly put on his chainmail.

Even though the guard was not well informed, he could sense that it was serious. Grabbing his sword from the bedside table, he walked out the door.

All the knights were assembled in the courtyard and he could see Leon questioning a group of them.

They seemed to have just arrived from border patrol.

Seeing the king approach, the knights shifted allowing the king to reach Leon.

"What's the problem?" he inquired.

"Sire these knights report of a strange incident." Leon clarified.

Turning to the knights in question, he addressed the one in front.

"What is it?"

Bowing his head in respect the knight spoke.

"Sire we saw a strange beast circling the sky near the border of Camelot."

"A beast? Of what nature?"

"It was too far away to clearly see my lord. But it was a giant animal. It circled the sky for a while and afterwards it changed its course. It seemed to be heading towards the direction of the castle."

Arthur had had enough encounters with magical beasts to know about the threat this promised to Camelot.

"Leon, assemble a group of knights and ride to the area where the beast was last sighted. Gwaine, Perceval and Elyan organize defenses at the palace gates and around the castle. The rest of the knights wait here with me."

After a bow towards the king, the knights separated into groups and walked away, fingering their swords and getting ready for action.

Stationing the knights left with him at various posts, Arthur stood by the palace entrance, tense for action and for the first time in his life for almost half a decade, he stood alone.

* * *

_**Merlin's POV**_

"Hello. It's been quite some time since we met."

Morgana walked forward. Her movements graceful.

"You seem to be finding yourself in this position quite a lot. Always _tied up_."

A smirk curled her lips.

"But this time it's different."

The words were whispered "you are betrayed by Arthur".

Merlin stiffened.

A laugh escaped through her lips.

"Oh I know….. Everything."

She leaned closer, her lips a hair breadth away from his ear. "Emrys"

Merlin inhaled sharply and the noise drew another laugh from her.

"Time and time again you have thwarted my plans. I've always wondered. Not why because I know you are stupidly loyal to Arthur. But I wondered how. How a mere servant got in my way."

"Now everything fits so perfectly."

"You are Emrys. My destiny and my doom."

"I should kill you right now before you succeed in becoming my doom."

Her hand trailed the lines of his arm towards the shackles. Her fingers skimming over the cold metal.

"When you are so helpless. Rendered powerless by the man to whom you have given so much."

Her eyes started to sparkle. A spark of gold lingering just beneath.

And Merlin braced himself for the attack. Trying to summon his magic as well as he could.

* * *

_**Gwaine's POV**_

It was a long wait. All the knights were tensed for action, yet there didn't seem to be any. It was nearing winter and dusk was approaching quickly. The sky was turning a light shade of gray.

That was when he heard it, a distant roar. A quick glance around confirmed that his fellow knights had also heard it. Gripping his sword more securely he directed his eyes to the far western sky. It wasn't long before a dark shape broke through the horizon. Approaching fast. Gaining quickly.

The knights were ready. They were trained to combat attacks both magical and non magical alike. But nothing could have prepared them to the horror of witnessing a truly magical creature. A creature about which they had all heard stories, a creature which some of the knights had once fought, barely escaping with their lives. The great dragon.

Steadying his sword he waited for Leon's command. Wondering whether he would live to see another day.

The dragon swooped lower just over the palace gates. Roaring loudly at the assembled knights. The force of his breath alone was sufficient to blow away a few unprepared knights, who staggered and fell down sliding across the floor.

Recovering from the initial shock quickly, Leon barked an order to the knights. The knights held out their swords defensively as the archers took aim. All at once dozens of arrows launched to the target.

* * *

_**Merlin's POV**_

Merlin was tense, expecting Morgana to lash out.

Her hands touched his chest, pressing tightly against the throbbing pain. He hissed as the pain of his broken rib was intensified by the touch.

Her eyes flashed. And he felt warmth spreading through his body and the pain doubled. His neck arched back as his body rode through the waves of pain his mouth open in a silent scream.

He was breathing heavily when he opened his eyes. Trying to fathom out what had happened.

It was then that he became aware of the ceasing of the sharp throbbing of his torso. He could no longer feel the pain from his broken rib. He was healed.

The fair hand made its way towards his face. Tilting it.

"But it is a pity to let such power waste. Because you can also be my destiny."

Shocked Merlin glanced at her.

"Don't waste your time Morgana."His voice was hoarse from the lack of use.

She clicked her tongue, her hand tightening its hold. "Don't be so rash. You just might change your mind."

"I will not use my magic to hurt others."

The young witch stepped back. There was a slight shift in her expression, which she quickly concealed. And when she spoke, her voice was softer.

"There was a time when _I_ believed that. I believed that one day people would see magic as a force for good."

Her face hardened. "But I was wrong."

"Uther did not accept me as his daughter; he would have never accepted my magic. I lived in fear. Fear of burning. Afraid that my own father would execute me. I was alone.

Uther betrayed me, just like Arthur betrayed _you."_

"**You lied to me.**

**You pretended to be my friend.**

**And all this time you were a **_**MURDERER**_**!"**

**Arthur practically screamed the words as he got a hold of Merlin. Spinning him around, he twisted his arms behind him.**

**Merlin screamed. White hot pain seared through his body as his already bruised shoulder was twisted back.**

"I would have been killed for being who I am. For possessing a gift that I had no choice but to accept."

He refused to be touched by her words. Refused to let anger and hatred cloud his mind. But –

**There was a hardness in Arthur's eyes. A hostility he had never seen before. As Arthur held his position, his heartbeat started to accelerate slightly.**

**Little by little he felt the sword tip press against his skin.**

**Applying pressure.**

**Creating pain.**

"_You_ made the choice. You turned your back on the people who cared about you Morgana"

"People who wield magic are killed for the mere fault of possessing it. How many innocent men have you watched burn? How many had suffered because of the Pendragon prejudice?"

**Uther was watching from above, ready to execute the sorcerer. Gaius was bound to the pyre. He was weak and frail after enduring days and days of torture.**

"All I want is what is rightfully mine. I want the throne of Camelot so that magic could flourish in the kingdom. So our kind could roam freely without fear. Don't you want that to happen? To finally live without fear?"

"You want revenge Morgana. I do not approve of your methods."

The words were less forceful than he intended.

"I_ do_ want revenge. I want them to pay for what they did to my kind. Don't _you_?"

She didn't know the extent Merlin had gone to save his king but she knew it could not have been easy.

His breath was quickening as he met her eyes. Her voice carried on, almost hypnotizing.

"Don't you want Arthur Pendragon on his knees? Yes Merlin you do. You want him to pay for what he did to you. After you have sacrificed so much."

**He watched as Arthur struck his sword at the creature. The weapon passing through the skin and drawing blood.**

**It was too late when he got to Freya. He could only hold her as she died in her arms.**

"I have seen your nightmares, they could come true, they _would_ come true. Arthur will see you burn."

**The pyre standing in the middle. Golden flames lashing out to the sky. Arthur watching, his face impassive."**

Morgana watched as Merlin's eyes darkened. Saw the hatred settle in and knew that her words had done the trick.

* * *

**So...? any comments? please review. Once again I apologize for the delay I'll try to update soon.**

**And Season 5 is finally here YAY!**

**- Xylie -**


	13. Trust

**Hi! I know it's been a while (again) and I've completely learned my lesson about making promises - don't. Cause I obviously can't keep them. Sorry :)**

**This is a direct continuation from the previous chapter and once again words in bold are flashback or imagination.**

* * *

_****_**Trust**

_**(Present)**_

_**Arthur's POV**_  
Arthur heard the distant roar. Looking up he saw a shadow outlined by the faint light swoop down directly towards his knights high up on the palace walls. Moments later he saw the arrows fly through the sky but they seem to do nothing to harm the great beast whoever it was.

Wanting to get a better view he raced through the courtyard and bounded up the stairs reaching the balcony just in time to see the beast swoop even low. Its wing grazed the building and the balcony overhead came crashing down while the knights atop barely managed to jump away. The beast took to the sky satisfied with the damage it had caused.

The archers kept on bombarding it with arrows but there seem to be no point, as the arrows simply rebounded off its skin doing no visible damage. The beast circled the sky and once again came down in a low arc changing the angle and heading towards Arthur. And it was then Arthur saw it. Giant wings ringed with scales. Great yellow eyes alight with fire. A sight far too familiar, as he remembered himself standing at the same place facing the same beast years ago.

But it could not be his mind tried to reason. It was dead. He had killed the beast himself, years ago. Stunned he watched as the dragon swooped lower targeting him. He was rooted to the ground and just as the dragon opened its mouth his warrior skills sprang into action. He rolled away just in time as the flames erupted from its mouth. Stretching through the air, barely missing him.

Knowing he could not fight the beast alone, he ran as hard as he could through the balcony. A long stretch which offered him no protection from the dragon's next attack. He felt the change in the wind as the giant wings flapped through the air. A wave of heat slammed into him as the corridor behind him blazed with fire. Weaving through the fallen stones he tried to put as much distance as possible between himself and the fire

The stairs were too far away. He tried to place the position of the dragon behind him. Concentrating on the noises he heard while sprinting down the corridor.

And he tripped.

His foot caught in the uneven rock and he went sprawling down. He saw the dragon flying directly towards him as he scrambled to get up. The dragon got closer and closer. It opened its mouth. Still on his knees Arthur drew out his sword.

A huge roar broke through the night as the dragon veered off course at the last moment. Its wings almost hitting Arthur who ducked away. Heart still hammering at a thunderous rate he watched the dragon fly towards the opposite battlements. Wondering how he was still alive.

Springing back to action he clutched his fallen sword and he raced towards the stairs. He jumped down to the courtyard just as the dragon collided roughly with the north tower. The wall caved in before crashing down with a deafening sound, making the people below dash for safety.

* * *

_**Merlin's POV**_

Merlin had never wanted power before, never wanted to rise above others. He had endured for so long. Always hoping that things would get better. Once Arthur was king.

"You have sacrificed so much. But what did you get in return?"

"**I would serve you. Until the day I die."**

"I have nothing against the people of Camelot, my revenge is for Arthur. Join me and fewer lives would be lost. Only Arthur would fall."

A murmur of words.

The chains holding his hands to the wall snapped open. He lowered his hands which were still enclosed in the shackles. There were numb from being so still for so long.

"You have so much power. You can be the most powerful warlock in the world. Together we will rule."

Words so familiar. Words he had once heard from Sigan.

"**Together we can rule over this land. Arthur will tremble at your voice. He will kneel at your feet."**

Words that had meant nothing for him back then. But now-

His magic responded to her words. Flooding through his body, fighting the fatigue and the numbness. Fighting to get free almost on its own will. Reminding his of the pleasure of sending it free. The magic was still restricted but he felt stronger.

He could see it, Arthur on his knees before him. The castle falling to pieces around them. Revenge. For everything he had suffered.

**The windows of the castle shattered into thousand minute shreds. Cracks running along the walls as they slowly crumbled to dust. Fires burning in the streets. His hand outstretched radiating energy as Arthur stood before him. Helpless.**

Yes, Morgana thought with satisfaction. He could see in his face. The burning desire for revenge. The desire to shatter Arthur Pendragon just as he had shattered him.

"You will never be credited. Forever destined to be a shadow." She whispered.

Merlin gazed into the distance. His eyes were open but the warlock saw nothing. Two colours battled for dominance as his eyes shifted from gold to blue and once again to gold.

There was a sudden crash outside. Her eyes shifted upwards.

"I'll give you some time to make a decision. But I'd hurry if I were you."

She leaned closer. "I doubt you have much time left."

With that she stepped back. Melting into the shadows. And she was gone.

* * *

_**Arthur's POV**_

The stables were burning. Huge stones decorated the courtyard. The people were screaming running here and there trying to find their way in the moonlight. While the dragon circled around. The archers sending dozens and dozens of flaming arrows towards the dragon.

He wasn't sure what to do. No matter what they did the dragon kept coming. But there seemed to be a difference. The dragon did not seem intent in killing people. It slammed into walls bringing them down and blew fire to the uninhabited buildings.

No the dragon wasn't intent on pure massacre there was something else. Despite the raging chaos they had only suffered minimum casualties.

The dragon was swooping round and round in circles. Breathing fire and crashing. The guards were scattered. Most of them were herding the citizens to safety while the others tended to their fallen comrades.

The knights were gathered at the base of the North tower. Sheltered from the dragons view by the fallen stones in front of them. It had taken some time for them to notice the dragon's change in tactics. Instead of circling around the castle and attacking like it had previously done, it was now aiming at something in particular.

The dragon swooped low and slammed into the wall opposite to them. It repeatedly clawed at the wall trying to break through.

"What is it doing?" Gwaine queried.

"It seems to be trying to get through. If so shouldn't it be targeting the main palace buildings? There is nothing there." Elyan replied.

"Only the dungeons are housed underneath." Leon supplied.

There should be a reason Arthur tried to reason out. If the dragon was alive all along why did it attack all of a sudden? What was the catalyst? And it suddenly hit him. The dungeons….. magic….. Merlin. He needed to protect his people. He needed to talk with Merlin. And he needed to make a decision. With that he strode quickly towards the dungeons.

* * *

_**Merlin's POV**_

His magic was humming through his veins. Desperate to get free. He saw the king walking towards him and the rage almost overpowered him. To see Arthur standing so calmly in front of him as nothing mattered.

He lowered his eyes ignoring the scene before him as he tried to gather his wits.

"**You will never be credited. Forever destined to be a shadow." **Morgana's parting words.

And it was too much. He raised his eyes to the man before him. They were bright gold. Circled by black. It was nothing like Arthur had ever seen. He was nothing like the Merlin he knew. Arthur was suddenly scared.

Merlin took a step forward his eyes trained on him. Never wavering. He came forward.

Arthur was surprised. He had seen the man chained to the wall. The shackles restrain all magic. How had he gotten free? His hands made way to his side. He gripped the sword securely.

Merlin raised his hands. The power was bubbling just beneath the surface. But it didn't break free. The air around his fingers seemed to shimmer with electricity, mere child's play to him but it was nothing more.

Arthur saw the almost display of magic in the seemingly impossible situation. A fear unlike any other gripped him. He could feel the power radiate from the warlock. It was all the more frightening because he had never seen Merlin like this.

As Merlin took another step Arthur drew the sword from the sheath. Holding it up. The sound of the sword brought a reaction from the warlock.

Merlin's hands clenched. The eyes were suddenly tight shut. He seemed to be battling with himself. For a long moment both the king and the warlock held their positions. Then beneath the raised sword he fell to his knees. When he spoke his tone was lifeless.

"I have practiced magic throughout my life. I have lied to you ever since I came to Camelot and I have used magic within this very own castle. According to the laws of Camelot my punishment is death."

There was a pause.

"So kill me now Arthur."

The king's eyes darted towards the warlock. Surprised to hear those words coming from him. And he hesitated.

But Merlin had made his decision. He had helped Arthur. At first it was because of destiny. Then with time it had evolved to friendship. But finally it had come to something else. It was trust.

He had trusted Arthur to be the greatest king history had ever known.

He had trusted Arthur to return magic back to the kingdom.

But most of all he had trusted Arthur with his life. Trusted him to always be there for Merlin.

Opening his eyes he saw the raised sword in his hands. Arthur had betrayed him.

His magic was bound. Despite his power he could not break free. And Morgana. Her words had swayed him easily. The temptation of power, of freedom had affected him in ways he would never have wanted. He had watched as the hatred slowly consumed Morgana. Had seen her change so drastically, that none of the girl's innocence remained.

He did not want it to happen to him. He had sacrificed so much, done so much to ensure the dawning of Albion. He would never give in to the lure of dark magic. Would never stand in Arthur's way. Not because of the king. But because of Albion. The hope of all his kind. He would never let temptation win.

Right now bound and helpless. He had no other choice. And there was nothing more to live for. Merlin closed his eyes for the last time. And the king seemed to have made his decision.

The sword sliced through the air and the sharp cold steel kissed the nape of his neck.

* * *

**So I'm kinda down in the dumps today cause Merlin's ending :( I'm pretty sure the story reflects my feelings. I know I've been horrible to Merlin and this chapter pretty much tells it all. The story isn't over yet but the end is near.**

**your thoughts?**

**- Xylie -**


	14. Broken

**Once again this is a direct continuation from the last chapter. It backtracks just a bit at the begining and then continues.**

**A huge thank you goes to all the readers and to all those who reviewed and added me to alerts. I love you guys so much and you are the ones that motivate me to continue.**

**And since I forgot to mention earlier this is unbetaed and all mistakes are mine so feel free to point them out to me.**

* * *

**Broken**

**_(PRESENT - Arthur's POV)_**

Kill me now Arthur.

He recoiled back in surprise at the sudden change in the warlock. His magic had almost broken free. He was very close to attacking Arthur. Removing the threat to his life forever.

Apart from that it seemed he had the dragon's allegiance as well. True it hadn't killed him. Not yet at least. But if Merlin was unable finish him he was sure the dragon would more than happily help.

In the light of all of this Merlin's words seemed almost like a taunt. Daring Arthur to kill him. And his anger flared up.

He had put Camelot in danger. His people had suffered. Not because of Merlin personally and that was no doubt because he was chained up, but because of the magic he commanded.  
He had let this go on for far too long. This was a decision he should have taken before. His father would not have waited so long.

His father... Merlin is the reason he's not here.

The sword seemed to rise on its own accord. Fueled by the anger and resentment. As the sword came down he saw the warlock close his eyes. The black lashes closing down to cover the blue orbs.

His face was almost childlike. Very pale and even more thin. The sharp cheekbones featuring prominently.

The sword slashed through the air.

He looked so childish. So innocent.

The sharp steel touched the skin. A thin line of blood running the length of the cut.

He was so vulnerable. So defenseless. He looked resigned and lost.

He let go.

The sword completed its arc and a sharp clang echoed through the dungeons as it fell on the floor. The blade still adorned by the warlock's blood. Merlin's blood. He had killed him.

No, he had almost killed him. The boy still knelt on the floor his eyes tight shut. Blood dripping from the cut on his neck. Not fatal to end his life but fatal all the same. Because with that Arthur had severed everything they had ever built.

Arthur stepped back. So much emotions running through his mind. But one image persisted on imprinting in his mind. The young boy as he closed his eyes. So innocent so vulnerable. And that had reminded him.

This was Merlin, a sorcerer, a traitor. But above all _Merlin_.

A friend.

That was why it had hurt so much. The betrayal. Betrayal of friendship, of trust. It was never magic. Sorcery wasn't the issue. It was the deceit the lies.

Arthur had trusted the man with his life. Had cared for him as if he was brother. Such feelings were never openly voiced but it was there. Beneath the insults, underneath the teasing, the concern was there.

And Merlin's betrayal had done what nothing else could do. Morgana's betrayal by embracing the darkness of the old religion. Uther's betrayal of siring Morgana and hiding the truth. Uther's death. Aggravaine's lies and treachery. Guinevere's unfaithfulness in her promise to him.

All this had hardened the young king but nothing had broken him. Because he was there.

Merlin.

To always point the path. To always bring him back, never letting him go.

And now at the ultimate betrayal there was no one there.

Uther turned to a hard man after Ygraine's death. Blaming magic, persecuting sorcery.

Merlin had betrayed him. It had unhinged him. Making him forget himself. Bringing the ruthless aspect of Uther he had inherited, yet never displayed to the world except on the rare occasion. He had wanted to hurt the man just as he had hurt him. Wanted him broken and betrayed. It went beyond his hate for magic, beyond Uther's hate for magic because the betrayal was so personal.

When he had charged Gwaine with sorcery his eyes were not on the condemned man but on someone else. As he accused the knight of treason he meant every word. All of them directed at his manservant. He had seen Merlin flinch and shake in front of him. And he knew the words had found their mark.

He watched from as Merlin struggled with himself and he waited. Waited for Merlin to let the knight face punishment and save himself. Because he was a sorcerer there was no doubt in Arthur's mind that Merlin would stay quiet. He had kept his silence for so long.

He had watched Merlin suffer and ruthlessly targeted him in practice, trying to vent out his anger. His sword had been stained with his blood before. He had pressed the sword just enough to leave a mark as the warlock lay on the ground.

And with all of this the sting of betrayal never seemed to ease.

When the servant had attended to his chores he had seemed like a stranger. After spending so much time with him at his side, Arthur thought he had finally figured out the young man. But no, in an instant he had become a stranger. Because there was so much Arthur didn't know.

And then he had confessed. All hell had broken loose within him at the confirmation of the betrayal. Some part of him knew he would. Whatever his anger Arthur would not have let an innocent knight take the blame. He _had_ hurt Gwaine. The deep cut on his cheek which Arthur had delivered when he was collecting the shackles was still raw. But he wouldn't have gone further. Somehow subconsciously he had known Merlin would confess. But none of that prepared him to hear those words from Merlin.

Arthur's actions that night were purely controlled by rage. He hardly remembered anything except his fist connecting with Merlin's body.

Later at the council he had been filled with rage to hear the nobles deciding Merlin's fate but Gwen's defense had also angered him. That was why he lashed out to both of them. He could still clearly remember the anger in her eyes.

And Hunith. She had been almost broken in front of him. Begging to be given a moment with her son yet the hurt was too raw. The need to hurt _Merlin_ was too powerful.

So much emotions, so much conflicts, Arthur felt as if he would explode with the sheer force of them.

* * *

_**(PRESENT - Merlin's POV)**_

Merlin heard the sound of metal clashing on the floor. He waited. Waited for Arthur to deliver the final blow. When he finally opened his eyes Arthur had stepped back. He was almost in the shadows. His face unreadable. The sword lay on the floor. A line of crimson tracing the sharp edge.

Blood. His blood. He was still alive and he didn't know why. He didn't want to partake in Arthur's cruel games anymore. He wanted it to end before anyone else suffered. His head was throbbing and he was unsteady on his feet. The magic that was almost in his grasp was gone as he completely submitted to Arthur. The desire for revenge. The purpose of life was gone. Destiny was never simple. It was always twisted so tangled. And he didn't want to deal with any of that He was too tired.

The king spoke.

"Why?" His voice sounded drained as if Arthur too was tired of life.

"I never had a choice." He repeated the words Arthur had once disbelieved. "I was born with it."

Arthur didn't know whether he could be surprised anymore. So he replied with another question.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You weren't ready to understand. I was afraid."

"Guards" he suddenly called out.

"Release him" he gestured to his hands. The guards made quick work of the shackles and the cold iron fell to the floor.

Merlin almost fell down with the force of his magic as it hit him. He braced himself against the wall as his body tried to adjust.

When he looked up Arthur's face was a mask of indifference.

"You are free to go."

"Where will I go?"

Their eyes met something in Arthur broke free. The eyes which had been emotionless so far.

"I don't care go back to Ealdor. Go- Just leave Camelot."

* * *

**So...? How was it? There will most probably be about 2 - 3 more chapters.**

** I really can't believe there's only 2 more episode of Merlin. I think I'm gonna cry :(**

**- Xylie -**


	15. The once and future king I

**I'm not in the mood to say much, so just enjoy and please review. _If you haven't watched the finale of merlin S5 don't read the bottom A/N it might contain spoilers. Please don't because it's a shame to have the ending spoiled._**

**I didn't really check for mistakes so please tell if there are any and very sorry for that.**

* * *

**_(TWO YEARS LATER - PRESENT)_**

**_Arthur's POV_**

Arthur stood on the balcony overhead watching the courtyard bustling with activity as the people got ready for the festivities. It was 3 years from his coronation and the kingdom was alive with the festive spirit. He saw Gwen walking in through the palace gates her maid following her, keeping a respectful distance yet talking with the queen shyly.

He sighed; his own servant was too scared to even look him in the eye. It was propriety he knew, yet Arthur's sense of decorum was horribly twisted by Merlin.

He has had many servants in the last two years each one more competent than the former yet Arthur longed for the past when the weight of the crown was not his to bear and Merlin was his constant companion.

He suddenly caught a flash of red in the courtyard. Looking down he saw his knights enter the palace. Gwaine in deep conversation with Merlin.

* * *

_**(FLASHBACK TWO YEARS BACK - PAST)**_

_**Arthur's POV**_

"I don't care. Go back to Ealdor. Go just leave Camelot."

"This is my life Arthur. Camelot is my home and you are my destiny. I do not belong elsewhere."

Arthur clenched his hands into fists and his next words were almost a whisper. "Then stay Merlin stay."

A huge crash echoed through the room as a giant stone crashed down into the distance. There were renewed screaming from the outside.

Wordlessly both the king and the warlock dashed through the dungeons up the stairs and into the courtyard. It was decorated with large stones scattered here and there.

Just as they emerged from the dungeons they heard a woman scream. She was standing near the south tower a small child in her arms, immobilized with fear as a cascade of stone blocks fell towards her.

_"Draeger"_

Arthur heard the foreign words clearly from behind him and for a moment the stones halted in their motion before crashing onto the floor avoiding the woman and her child completely. They stood safely in a small circle surrounded by the rocks. Immediately a knight rushed towards them and helped her to climb over the rocks. Ushering her into the safety of the castle.

Arthur stood motionless as Merlin came to his side.

_"iktha leu dragoon se fithe de seck"_

Merlin fell on to his knees exhausted from the sudden dash through the dungeons and the display of magic. His body had been dormant for so long that the physical activity almost drained him.

There was flapping of wings and suddenly Arthur found himself face to face with the great dragon for the second time that day. Almost reflexively he drew out his sword.

The dragon which was until then looking at Merlin, an expression resembling concern on his face, turned to Arthur.

Its mouth seemed to morph into a sneer as it spoke to him.

Spoke? Arthur took a step back not in the least expecting an almost human voice from the great beast.

"Your toys cannot harm me young Pendragon. I'm sure you must have figured that by now."

Arthur held on to the sword as the dragon once again turned to Merlin.

When it addressed Merlin his voice was softer.

"Merlin?"

At the sound of his name Merlin unsteadily got to his feet.

"Are you alright young warlock?"

Merlin had never heard such compassion in Kilgarrah's voice.

Taking a breath he replied."I am" he replied despite the fact that he was physically not alright at all.

"So selfless. You still lie young warlock." The dragon brought his face closer to Merlin.

Alarmed Arthur held aloft his sword stepping forward.

The dragon turned at the sound of steel. "I will not harm my kin. I will not turn on my savior. I am a creature of the old religion and I honour loyalty beyond others."

There was venom behind those words. Arthur stood still. Not truly understanding, yet knowing the words were directed to his actions. Savior?

The dragon softly breathed on Merlin enveloping him in a haze of gold.

Merlin straightened. Looking steadier on his feet.

"Thank you."

"I would do anything to ensure Albion's dawning. And for you." The dragon added.

Merlin looked up at his face. "We are kin Merlin and you have saved me and my kind before. I act with a sense of duty and loyalty."

"Loyalty? I thought it was for destiny."

"You have proven to be a man worthy of my loyalty with or without your destiny Merlin."

"A dragonlord commands Merlin and a dragon cannot refuse but there is always a difference between obedience and loyalty."

Arthur stood transfixed listening to the odd exchange. A dragonlord? Kin? Loyalty?

Suddenly Merlin seemed to remember the situation. "You have to stop this" he said looking around him. "There has been enough destruction."

"My intention wasn't destruction. It is a warning Arthur Pendragon." Suddenly Arthur was looking directly into those large yellow eyes.

"Many have sacrificed to ensure your safety to ensure the dawning of peace. For Albion."

You will do well to remember friendship and loyalty. Magic resembles a sword. It can be used for good as well evil. Uther Pendragon annihilated my kind and forced the hand of sorcerers.

Sorcery has been used for evil for fire is fought with fire. But that is not the essence of magic. It is interwoven with life it is all around us.

Your life has been saved by magic more times than you can count."

"My life?" Arthur seemed to find his voice.

"It is not my story to tell and one day you will know Arthur. One day you will know about all the sacrifices that was made in the name of destiny and... Friendship. One day you will understand the person that has given so much and had gotten nothing in return.

One day you will know about the hope of Albion. About the most powerful sorcerer to walk this earth. About Emrys."

Emrys he had heard the name pass Morgana's lips.

Emrys

A powerful sorcerer save his life? There were a number of questions running through his mind. But none of them were important not like Merlin.

Arthur darted a glance towards Merlin. There was an unreadable expression on his face.

"Who is Emrys?" He inquired.

"All in good time. You will know very soon.

My task is done. If you harm my kin we will meet again Arthur. And next time you will not be so lucky."

With one last glance at Merlin the beast took to the sky.

"Merlin." It was Gwaine as he ran towards the young man. His knights followed suit surrounding him. All of them glanced at Arthur wondering what had happened. When no answer was forthcoming Gwaine turned to Merlin raising an eyebrow in question.

Merlin took a step forward and stumbled. He gave a tired smile to Gwaine as he steadied him. "Help me to my room?" He asked inclining his head slightly towards Arthur as if waiting for a rebuke. As the king remained silent Gwaine took a hold of his arm guiding him towards the physician's chambers.

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT (no direct mention but please avoid if you haven't watched S5 ep13)**

**OMG the finale was the most HEARTBREAKING episode I've ever watched. I'm still crying and can hardly see through the tears (I'm serious). WHY oh why did they do that. Couldn't they at least let him live? I uploaded this because all the readers have been asking for a quick update. I'm depressed and didn't even read this again so sorry for any mistakes. I'll clear them later if there are any. I'm just... I never thought a tv show could make me so miserable but it did (I know it's silly but I LOVE merlin) and I have no idea how console myself. There seem to be a huge hole in my heart. Hopefully fanfiction will help. Sorry for the rant :(**

**- Xylie -**


	16. The once and future king II

**So first of all a very HAPPY NEW YEAR to all the readers and fellow writers. 2012 has been a memorable year and I hope 2013 will be so as well. And then most importantly HAPPY BIRTHDAY COLIN MORGAN. I wish you**** the best year ever and hopefully we'll see more of your work in the coming year.**

**I hope you remember the time jump of 2 years (its now considered as the present)**

* * *

**The once and future king II**

_**(PRESENT)**_

**Arthur's POV**

Things have changed so much during the past two years. It could have gotten much worse. Everything they had built would have crumbled easily. If it wasn't for her. The sweet young girl who held his hand when he was blinded. Who stepped into Merlin's shoes for once to make him see sense. The decision was ultimately his but she had helped him out. Gwen.

* * *

**_(TWO YEARS BACK – PAST)_**

Arthur watched as the knights led Merlin away. Only Leon stood behind. "Take care of this" he said indicating to the state of his surroundings. The courtyard was decorated with stones. "Gather the people, make sure they are provided for and escort them to the villages."

Leon nodded.

With that Arthur walked towards the castle. He went directly to his room. Not wanting to meet anyone else. His head was throbbing as he made his way to a chair and collapsed on to it. He leaned on the desk trying to clear his mind. To come into terms with everything that had just taken place.

Merlin.

A part of his mind was telling him to call the guards. To explain it as a moment of weakness and imprison the sorcerer. All the hurt and betrayal he had felt ever since Merlin had confessed his secret, yelled at him to order an execution. To finish what he himself could not do.

But he knew he couldn't do it. Only he knew what he had gone through the past few days. He had no intention of reliving that. He cannot kill Merlin. He had wanted to hurt him, yes he had tried again and again to break the man, but nothing he did brought him the satisfaction he wanted. The satisfaction he thought he would get by seeing Merlin suffer.

Because despite everything he cared too much. Despite his rage, despite the anger he wasn't able to kill him. For anyone else who had betrayed him he wouldn't have hesitated, but for Merlin he did.

He heard the door swing shut with a click. He had given the guards strict orders not to let anyone in. Looking up he saw her.

Gwen walked in. She wasn't hurt, yet her dress was stained with dirt. Her hair was in disarray. But her face held fierce determination.

He had hardly seen her lately. He couldn't remember the last time they had properly talked. In the last few days he had pushed everyone out of his life. Distancing himself from any show of affection or friendship. He was too raw and being detached helped him.

"I need to talk to you." Her voice was strong.

"Where is Merlin?" Her voice stuttered at the end.

It was clear she had visited the cells. She had probably witnessed the blood decorating the floor.

"He's with the knights. He's cleared of all charges."

Arthur dropped his head back to his hands. He didn't hear her relieved sigh but he knew it was there. He closed his eyes, willing Gwen to leave yet wanting to hold her close at the same time.

The decision was taken from him.

He felt her hand on his shoulder. A comforting presence. One he had starved for, for a long time. Because she was Gwen. Sweet, kindhearted Gwen.

"He's a sorcerer." He said suddenly. He wanted to say it. Wanted to tell her all that he had bottled up for so long.

Gwen just tightened her hold, allowing him to continue.

"I had troubling believing it at first, even after he confessed. But not anymore. I saw the power he wielded. He controlled the elements to save that girl."

"You've always said he was different. There was always something about him. Now you truly know what it is."

Her voice was steady. Her face gentle as he raised his head to look at her.

"I don't know him. He lived a lie. Everything he said, everything he did, it was never who he truly was."

"No Arthur. He is still the same man you once knew."

"Magic corrupts. I've seen more than enough evidence. He played the fool. Hid behind a mask of innocence."

"He's Merlin. Of course he's not going to be the stereotype sorcerer." There was a hint of a smile in her voice as she continued.

"He's different. Merlin had harbored such power for years and even now after everything he had gone through, it seemed he used his power to save a life."

"But a _sorcerer!_ How can I accept him?"

"Not just a sorcerer, he's a friend. How can you push him away?"

A friend, yes and not just any friend, his best friend. The man who had been with him from the start. Before he had started to love Gwen. Before his most trusted knights had sworn him allegiance. Before he inherited the crown.

"He betrayed me."

"Betrayed? He hid his secret from you Arthur. A secret that would have got him killed.

A secret that almost _did_ get him killed." She added quietly.

"You weren't ready to know the truth. If he had told you would you have reacted differently?"

He gazed directly at her.

"I trusted him with everything in my life. It hurts to know that he couldn't trust me with the most important part of his life. The sting is too painful."

Gwen bit her lip. She understood how that feels. She had felt something similar when she finally discovered the truth. But the bond between Arthur and Merlin was so much stronger. And she knew the hurt must be more powerful.

"You've never openly supported magic." It was all she could think of.

"I proclaimed peace with the druids. I've never executed anyone for the sole reason of practicing magic."

"He's not just any sorcerer. He was close to you. If he _told_ you what would you have done?"

There was a pause.

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe he didn't want to put you in such a position."

They were quiet for a long time.

"_I_ don't know what Merlin went through the past few years Arthur, but there is someone who might. Maybe you should talk to him."

Placing her hands on either side of his face Gwen bent down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sure you'll make the right decision Arthur. You're a noble king, just and wise. Merlin may have not trusted you with the knowledge of his abilities, but he had been with you for so long. He lived in a kingdom where magic is outlawed. He stood by your side through thick and through thin. There must be a reason Arthur. No sane person would ever put themselves in such danger for nothing."

"This is _Merlin_ we're talking about. He's definitely not sane."

It was the first time Arthur had joked after the incident. The first time he had used his name so lightly.

"True. But he's not a fool as you'd think."

Arthur nodded. He had seen a hint of the profound side of Merlin when he had talked with the dragon. And even before that despite his constant teasing he knew Merlin was not an idiot. There were times when Merlin showed wisdom beyond his age.

Smiling slightly at him she left the room. Leaving Arthur to his own thoughts.

Everything Gwen said had made sense. Yet it wasn't easy to simply forget, to just forgive.

He stayed locked up in his room for more than a week. Emerging only to attend the most important meetings. Trusting Leon to handle the matters at court.

Now that the blind rage is gone there were thousands of questions battling for dominance. Memories flooding through his mind. Merlin? Emrys? He needed answers. He needed to talk with Gaius.

* * *

_**(PRESENT)**_

He had gotten answers but it had taken time for things to finally sink in. For him to connect the loose threads and see the bigger picture. To understand that some things aren't disconnected as they seem. To try and mend the trust that he himself had broken.

It was nearing noon and Arthur walked away from the balcony. There were many things to be done.

* * *

**I told there'll only be 2 - 3 chapters more but it keeps getting longer. Anyway there isn't much left.**

**oh I almost forgot to do my dance of victory at geeting 100+ reviews *dances around the room happily" Thank you so much :) it means a lot. And don't forget to review.**

_**MAJOR SPOILERS for the season 5 finale (Because I can't stop talking about it)**_

**I have kind of calmed down and isn't feeling all sad and depressed about Arthur's death. But now I keep concentrating on other points such as at the end Merlin had everything he wanted. Morgana's dead, Mordred's dead, (I'm not saying he wanted them dead but you get the idea) Arthur discovered his magic AND accepted him but it lasted all of 10 minutes. That moment when Arthur said Thank you was just...**

** Alexander Vlahos described their relationship as a platonic love and yes there's always more than friendship between them. And I fully agree to this statement I saw somewhere on the internet "It's not a love story, it's a story about love."**

**And because I can't say this to them personally I'll post it here. Good job Merlin cast and crew for the amazing tv show. Well done Bradley and Colin for making us love the characters and cry during the finale. The acting in S5 ep13 was the best ever! It was intense and very emotional.**

**- Xylie - **


	17. The once and future king III

**Ok so it's been almost 5 months and I sincerely apologize for the HUGE delay. There really wasn't anything I could do I was really busy. I won't go into excuses now. **

**And i just wanted to congratulate Colin on winning the NTA award for the best actor. He definitely deserved it :)**

* * *

**The once and future king III**

_**(PAST - TWO YEARS BACK)**_

It was perhaps the greatest trial he had faced in his life as the king, as Arthur. It was the most crucial decision he has ever made. Everything they had built so far depended on his reaction. Because forgetting his anger and allowing Merlin to be free is more simple. Mending the bond that had broken to splinters is by far harder. As a king Arthur had forgiven Merlin. He didn't endanger the kingdom….. but as a friend can he? Can he restore the trust and friendship that had once been so strong?

More than a week has passed since the dragon attacked Camelot. And it was the first time Arthur had come out of his room to attend to the council of nobles. His brief earlier meetings had only been with his knights. He had had a lot to ponder. He needed to make a decision and listening to the nobles whimsical complains didn't help. He had only come out of his chambers to ensure the security of his kingdom. But now it was time to get back on track. To look into everything he had neglected because his decision was made.

He realized it's a hard task, to make things go back to the way they were. And despite his best efforts he knew he couldn't erase what he did. He would try.

He wasn't sure if things would ever be normal between the two of them. But for the sake of their friendship he would try.

* * *

Arthur sat in the throne room patiently listening to all the reports. Settling everything. They were minor details. Little disputes regarding property and so on, whimsical complaints that arose every day. Things were moving on calmly until sir Edmund stepped forward.

"Sire" he started.

Arthur nodded his head in permission.

"The issue regarding the sorcerer doesn't seemed to have been settled. I've heard rumours that he roams freely within the castle."

Arthur stiffened. Of course he had forgotten about the legal complications. By all means Merlin is an accused sorcerer.

Arthur's face revealed none of his inner feelings as he answered in a stern voice. "Ah yes I've been meaning to discuss that. There seem to have been a misunderstanding. There is no evidence to prosecute him. He is cleared of all charges."

"Sire you yourself accused him and the boy hardly denied it."

"I have looked into this in great detail. Rest assured the boy is not a threat to Camelot."

"But sire to allow him such freedom so soon."

"Are you doubting my word?" There was a steel edge to his voice and his eyes narrowed.

"No - no sire" the noble hastily backtracked.

"Then the matter is closed. I do not wish to hear anything regarding this again."

He bowed his head.

Arthur's mind was not in the proceedings anymore. There were many things to consider. He cannot let Merlin stay in Camelot if anyone suspected he was harbouring a sorcerer. It may cause an uprising in court. Something Arthur didn't want to face right now. Yet he didn't want him to leave. And even if he told him to, the stubborn boy will only refuse once again.

* * *

Arthur walked through the corridors. It was nearing mid day yet only a few servants bustled around the castle. As he made his way to the physician's chambers he hoped Merlin was not in. He wasn't sure how to deal with him. What to say. He needed to talk with Gaius first.

"Your majesty." Gaius greeted him as he entered. His voice was polite with a slight edge. Something that was never there before.

Arthur knew the reason behind it. Merlin was almost a son to him. And the boy had suffered due to Arthur. True, he wasn't dead and that was barely, but he couldn't be in top physical or even mental condition. Not after what he had gone through the past few days.

"I need to talk with you." He said softly.  
"There are many things I want to know. Can you answer me Gaius?"

"I will, to the best of my abilities sire. But some stories are not mine to tell."

Arthur understood that. There would be things that he and Merlin should talk about. But for now he hoped what Gaius say would suffice.

"I understand. But whatever you say I want you to be honest with me."

Gaius nodded.

Taking a deep breath he started. "Merlin. How long have you known?"

"Since he first came to Camelot."

Arthur exhaled. Gaius had kept the secret for a long time.

"I thought I knew him. But it seems I'm wrong. Tell me about him. Why did he come to Camelot?"

"Merlin was born with his power." Arthur waited as Gaius confirmed Merlin's words. "He could move objects before he could talk. Hunith lived alone in Ealdor. As years passed she was afraid of what would happen. She was a distant relative of mine. Merlin's father was a... Friend. She sent him here to learn under me. To control his magic."

"So you have known all along. Yet you never told anyone." There was a bitter edge to his voice.

"When he first came into my chambers sire he startled me. I fell from the stairs and he saved my life with magic. It would be poor repayment to have him killed for that act."

"When Merlin saved me all those years ago at the feast was it with magic?"

"Yes."

Arthur wasn't sure what to think.

"Has he used magic on me even after?"

"He has but I swear sire he has never harmed you with it."

"My father it- it was him that…. Why did he do that?"

"He tried to save your father sire. But Morgana enchanted him. Any spell Merlin used was reversed. Your father stood no chance."

It was a long time before Arthur spoke. "He's been with me for so long. Why didn't he tell me? He knew me the best. Did he think I would be my father?"

"Magic has harmed this kingdom greatly. This is no ordinary secret. But I don't think he ever considered you to be your father. It wasn't execution he feared the most sire, it was rejection."

Arthur didn't know how to handle this. So he asked something that the dragon had mentioned.  
"The dragon he called Merlin his kin."

"They are both creatures of the old religion they share a strong bond."

"Just for that the dragon obeys him?"

There was a pause before Gaius replied. " Merlin is also a Dragonlord."

"A what? But the last Dragonlord died."

"And it was after his death the powers were passed to Merlin. His son."

"He was Merlin's father?" He remembered the day clearly it was one of the rare moments he had seen Merlin cry.

"He told me he didn't know his father."

"He didn't, not until you set out to find him."

The loss of his own father was still an ever present sorrow in his mind. He couldn't imagine what Merlin went through. Finding a father that he thought was dead and losing him so soon. Yet after all that he had put his sorrows aside. Had come with him to fight the dragon.

It was complicated. So complicated.

"Who is Emrys."

"How do you know about Emrys sire?" Gaius seemed startled.

"It was something the dragon mentioned."

Gaius took a deep breath before continuing. His voice quieter than earlier.

"Emrys is destined to be the greatest warlock ever lived. He is meant to stand by the once and future king and guide him to his destiny. Help him unite the lands of Albion and bring peace and prosperity to the kingdom."

Arthur suddenly remembered the story Merlin said when he led him to his sword. The story about Albion's savior. The once and future king.

"Who is the once and future king?"

"It's a legend that has fueled the hopes of many. A prophesy revered by the druids. A myth being passed from generation to generation.

It's you Arthur."

"Me?" Arthur was stunned. He came here to learn about Merlin not about his supposedly prophesied destiny. "How can it be? Not even my father was able to achieve such a feat."

"You are already at peace with most of the neighbouring kingdoms and you possess what your father never did. A kind heart sire. You are willing to listen even when the odds are high."

"I'm to unite the lands of Albion? With a sorcerer at my side?"

"Not just any sorcerer the most powerful man on earth."

"Why would someone so powerful aid me? Magic is banned in Camelot. He would gain more by joining Morgana."

"Not everyone cares about personal gain. Magic can be used for good. I know you have only witnessed its corruption but Uther suppressed it for twenty years. Killed thousands of innocent men. Those memories don't fade. The wounds of the living aren't easily healed. But not everyone wishes for your death."

"Emrys aids you on his own free will."

"Aids? He has done so already?"

"Indeed Arthur he has always been by your side."

"How could a sorcerer help me without my knowledge."

"Just think Arthur how many things had always gone right. How did you triumph when no one had done so before? How did you defeat creatures that could only be defeated by sorcery?"

"How do you know this? Do you know Emrys?"

"I hear stories. The druidic legends are very informative. As for Emrys he's very elusive."

"Arthur didn't miss how Gaius avoided directly answering the question, but he let it go.

"Why would he help me?" He repeated.

"Maybe it is destiny but I believe that's not all."

"What do you mean?"

But Gaius just shook his head. Closing the matter.

"Where's Merlin?" Arthur asked finally running a hand through his hair.

"He left early morning I don't know when he'll be back sire. He prefers to spend time alone."

Arthur nodded. "Thank you Gaius."

Gaius dipped his head in acknowledgement.

Arthur wasn't sure what to think. The talk with Gaius had brought up more questions instead of answers. Emrys. It seems he had been ignorant about more than one fact.

* * *

_**(PRESENT)**_

Indeed. It was surprising how he had not seen the clues. The subtle hints. Despite being a warrior, a knight and the king, Arthur wasn't able to figure out his best friend. And for his ignorance their friendship paid the price.

Arthur walked through the corridors which were bustling with activity. Everyone was getting ready for the mid day feast. Tightening his cape around him Arthur made way to his chambers. He too must get ready.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I've been out of this mindset for almost 4 months so... not entirely sure how this turned out.**

**Please review (pretty please with a cherry on top)**

**:)**

**- Xylie -**


End file.
